THE RESCUED GIRL
by Pert0697
Summary: A 20 year old girl falls in love with her rescuer.
1. AUTOBIOGRAPHY

CHAPTER 1

My name is Alia, I am a 20 year old girl. Everything was fine, I was living with my small family which was a very happy family, father-mother me. Until my father got trapped in with some bad guys, our family was threatened. Daddy started to stay worried.

I was daddy's little princess. He read books to me every night, till I was asleep. He stayed with me every time I needed him, mother was also very kind supportive. They loved each other very much.

Daddy was a powerful man as much as I know, always there were some government officials visiting us. They brought us expensive gifts, not sure why. Dads powers never bothered me or our relations, whatever he was, how much power he had he loved me right never ever was busy enough for me.

We were prosper affluent, I had a dog his name was ken. And just like I said everything was fine, then one day my parents decided to let me go to a boarding for further studies, it was something unexpected. I knew it was because they thought I will be disturbed by the environment which was turning toxic with every passing day.

It all started like this, dad's most trusted man brought him a deal, he couldn't say no to. It had something to do with the country's secrecy, dad did not see what was coming. The Americans became interested they asked dad to pass it to them when he denied they started abusing threatening us. Things fell out of our hands, as we couldn't inform the police, because it was daddy's fault. I think later they did informed them but it was already too late.

I was sent to the boarding, before I left my dad gave me diary it had our photographs a CD. He said "Just remember daddy loves you, forever." I saw a tear slip down his cheek just before he grabbed me kissed my forehead, I saw him wiping his tear. Mother was all emotional, I was too. I was leaving them for the first time. She just kissed me ran back into her room.

I knew it was hard leaving them but with their emotions it became harder. On my way to the boarding I opened the diary it had a note *You're our little princess, everything we have belongs to you. No matter if we stay with you or not you have to carry on being a good girl. Forever means forever :)*. He hated those smileys, he said these can never express a real emotion here he was drawing one for me. The diary was a new one, my favorite family moments in the pictures.

I did not understand how much important his words were until I knew it were his last words. A week later I was informed that they were murdered in the house. I lost all hopes, the world seemed a pathetic place to me, I had no one, they even killed ken. Why I don't understand, I isolated myself for a fortnight when one of my teacher called me in for a counselling they thought I needed one, what I actually needed was my family.

On my first day of counselling she tried open me up, she asked me about my parents, my family. She wanted me face things as they were, that's when I realized I needed to talk, I needed someone to share my feels. She helped me, everyone else in the school was very sympathetic to me. It was fine.

One night I was going through daddy's last possessions I re-read his note, it made me realize what he actually meant. It was an empty diary, he knew he'd be gone then I'll have no one, so I"ll use my diary to share my feelings, he knew I loved writing.

Things were getting better, a month has passed, I've started to cope up with things. I was sitting in my economics class, when the assistant professor called me into his office. He said 2 gentlemen have come to visit me. Yes I had a few aunts uncles but not sure who'd come to see me after a month, I was not in good terms with any of them. 'Let's see' I thought to myself.

Two gentlemen, one with a long black coat, curly hair, blue eyes, white skin. The other one was a rather short man, muscular physique, grayed straight hair, and a real cute comfortable smile. I know them, I've seen these faces before. When the short man forwarded his hand for a shake "hello, Alia. I'm Doctor John Watson" oh yes I know them, the famous detective his doctor friend, Sherlock I remember.

Hope you guys like it, let me know if you do, it'll motivate me to write more, better update you faster. :)

My first language is not English, so please ignore mistakes if any. And if you wish to please let me know, believe me it won't bother me.

Enjoy reading do not forget to give me perk with your comments.


	2. THE NEEDED ESCAPE

CHAPTER 2

It was decided that I will live with aunt Jenifer as it was not safe for me to stay at the boarding. It was Sherlock Johns decision, i didn't had any choice. I had to leave my studies the school I finally was getting familiar with.

I became almost indifferent, yes doctor john had a side with which I got comfortable. I lived with them for 2 days until my flight. Didn't had much conversation with Sherlock on a personal level but with doctor john, we now knew each other well. He is a great doctor a kind man. I again got a bit attached to him, its my weakness I get attached to people easily, when I know they are genuinely kind to me. And both the blokes were, as I thought. But later I discovered that it was the CD I had, it had the British governments secrets which they wanted. But when I thought about it I realized that if it was their limited concern why would they want me safe. Maybe daddy asked them.

I finally reached at aunt Jennifer at Oklahoma. I knew her since I was little, she was daddy's elder sister. She was not at all like him, she was big, I never judge people by their looks but as a child I was in dread of her. Her curly hair, hollow face, long nails, you may confuse her for cruella de ville, seriously.

When I was little we never had much to talk about we just greeted each other, in short we knew we are relatives. Maybe she knew more about me, I didn't. She was daddy's only sister daddy loved her a lot. She visited us occasionally when she needed favor, mummy thought she was just mean. I was on balance, not loved her, not even hated her.

As I reached I expected a warm welcome not because she was my aunt, but because we both recently lost a family. Well my expectations failed. I had to take a taxi to her place from the airport because they were not bothered to pick me up. Her house was not very expensive but yes it was more than average, a few cars. I had a elder cousin, aunt jenny's only son, Jacob. He was 3 years older to me.

She showed me my room, it was more like a storage garage, outside her house with an inside door, so it had two doors one directly outside the house the other into Jacob's room. As I saw my room, I clearly knew I was not so welcomed, an uninvited guest. On my first day I had dinner with them, and actually talked about how I was after the tragic incident but only with uncle. Aunt was oblivious, Jacob *sigh* he couldn't stop staring at my body.

Day 1 was fine, night actually. I reached home at around 7 in the evening, had dinner that's all we went to sleep. Day 2, I woke up early walked in to the kitchen. Aunt was doing her chores, I asked if she needed help, she smiled to me, she actually did. But believe me it was devilish smile. And soon I was doing the chores she was standing near the counter guiding me. This was the price I believe to stay at hers.

I never did chores at my own place, never ever. Mummy hardly asked me to help arrange the tables that too only when we had guests. We did had servants but mummy liked cooking, for me daddy. I completed with the chores, we had lunch. Aunt proudly explained uncle how i helped her. It kind of made me happy. After lunch I helped her with utensils, she asked me if I could clean them for her, how could i have said no. While cleaning them i broke a bowl, I was not used to do it. She walked in saw the shattered bowl i saw her eyes turn into wrath, she came to me slapped me. I broke down into tears, it just not bothered her. She called me to be careful, i nodded. I alone made dinner that night, carefully.

Frankly every night, even every day, she left it all on me. She just commanded me on what should be made told me if any specific ideas she had. I became her personal cook. And she spent her time shopping watching TV. She was sadist, she hit me everytime I made mistake, never she'd let it go without a slap. When she was mad, she threw things at me.

Too much work it was, i was not in a good condition mentally now my body started to deteriorate. And jacob never let a chance go when he got to touch me. When aunt jenny hit me, while he was home he always jumped in to save me, i'd really appreciate his efforts but what he did right after that, was not much a thing to be appreciated, rather something to hate. He pressed myself against his own, when I cried his touches were not at all sober.

I became more sick, I waited for my death. Because i knew nobody would save me, i did not lose any hopes, because i never had one. I was tortured treated absurdly, i had no one to talk to, i just wrote everything in my diary.

A month had already passed, me staying there.

One night i was asleep in my room, just when i heard some noise from the inside door. The one which leaded to jacob. I opened my eyes saw jacob there, standing right in front of me, beside my bed. Before i could understand anything, he swiftly ran onto my bed. One of his hand covering my mouth, with the other he held me tight by my stomach. I was weak couldn't help myself. Tears ran down my cheek when he moved his hand up my body, i was so helpless, i was screaming but nothing was heard. With my right hand i grabbed the lamp from the table beside my bed hit it on jacob's head, with all the power i had. He left me, held his hands on his head which was bleeding, i got terrified. I wore my slippers, got my coat ran out of the exit door of the house.

I ran very fast, soon lost my breath. I was near to faint when a saw a policeman, maybe they were patrolling. I waved my hand to get his attention which was soon caught. He ran to me, I was so scared I passed out.

When i gained consciousness I was at a hospital, in the same hospital where jacob was brought. Aunt was standing beside me, as I looked around i saw the policeman, a sense of safety. The police man inquired i did not tell him the whole truth because aunt was right beside me. But I confidently said "I'm not going to live with you" she screamed yelled at me. The officer asked where will i go, i thought for a while replied - "somewhere in the countryside" i always loved nature it was a dream to live in the countryside, maybe now it'll turn true.

But aunt, how'd she let me go so easily she called john.

JOHN'S POV

She was a sensitive girl, very emotional broken, as she recently lost her loved family. When i was informed that she ran away, it was not something shocking. I asked lady Jennifer to put her over the phone, I heard her sobbing i could feel her screaming for a rescue out of that place, i decided to call her here. She wanted to stay at the countryside but it was not safe so I thought she will live with Mrs. Hudson till we find her a new home.

SHERLOCK'S POV

A young girl who is not so little, as much as she thinks she is. Her dad ruined her, she was sick , defected by sentimental chemical. Oh! we needed that CD the code was she herself. No choice, just call her here.

MYCROFT'S POV

The MI6 requires sherlock to go undercover, now, for a considerable period. John should join him as nobody else can tackle this bloke brother mine. And that girl too needs to be taken care of, she has a secret beneath which we'll be needing. Extracting it now will not be safe for us, as it is something very important to the Americans.


	3. 1ST DAY AT LONDON

CHAPTER 3

Alia's POV

It is going to be a long flight, 13 hours till i reach London.

Was aunt jennifer right?? I had this conversation with her right before i left. - Jennifer -"You're going to rot in hell". I grinned "Hope you have a safe flight to heaven". That was when i realized how much I hated her, it was not me speaking it was my frustration my hatred.

"You're nothing like your father, good he's dead. He'd be very disappointed to see you." Maybe she was right, i'm a disappointment, her words literally stabbed me, i turned into a maniac. Because maybe he'd be disappointed to see me behaving like this, but i'm sure he'd be more disappointed if I did not take a stand for myself, when he is gone. I did not reply her, a tear ran down my eye. She again screamed "you're worth no sympathy", this time I couldn't take it anymore "And you're are worth no respect" i cried out loud left storming the door.

All my journey i had this in my head, not sure if i did the right thing but what else could i have done.

I reached London in the evening, there was a black henrick fisker to take me, a suited driver. He confirmed "Miss Alia?" I nodded. He took my trolley arranged it in the back of the car. I got in, "Doctor john sent you?" "NO", shit! is he here to kidnap me or something, "who then?" "Mycroft Holmes". Mycroft holmes, sherlocks big brother, okay.

I have heard about this man, daddy talked about him. He is a very dangerous man, not because he's harmful. But because he lacks emotional context from his life, there is no extent to his powers. Dangerous than sherlock?, i thought, just the power is the difference.

Soon we reached our destination, it was a gigantic white mansion. I was leaded inside by some lady, asked to be comfortable somewhere in the living room. I heard a man's voice clearly - "For god's sake, sherlock, i'm not a nanny" a sigh, "you can't just invite people to stay into my place whenever you fancy."

I am sitting in a sofa in the room close to where the man is, I can see his shadow. I now knew i was uninvited here as well, sad. Nobody wants me, still they're not letting me go. I looked around the place, shaking my leg, i was nervous. After listening the man's conversation I got more anxious, i knew he was the owner of the place 'Mycroft Holmes' himself, who did not wanted me around. The most powerful man in the british government.

_XXX_

Randoms { No pov, just the characters}

"Yes sherlock. I understand. Still, is not a reason-, Oh! for god's sake, alright!!" Mycroft hangs up the phone places a hand over his temple, talking to his brother always leaves him frustrated. With a motion he places his phone in the inner pocket walks into his enormous living room, "Miss Alia" says politely to the girl sitting in front of him, "as the circumstances imply you are going to stay here for some time for your own security".

"Okay" she says looking at the giant man, nicely suited in a three piece. It's weird for her, yet she's happy that it certainly is better than living with her aunt. "ahmm when can i see John Sherlock ?" Now its just them, they are her sole hope in this difficult time of her life.

"I'm afraid, that's not going to be possible. They are out of the city for certain mission." He explained walking to the counter pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Mrs Smith, the housekeeper , has prepared you the guests room, second door after the first right. If you find any inconvenience please let us know."

"oh, so i'll have to wait for some days maybe." she stands walks as per the directions the man has just given her. "Thank you Mr. Holmes" she says with a decent smile. She gets into the room, it is a large, well furnished luxurious room like the other parts of the house. Like the one she used to stay in with her parents. She starts to miss them, it is a huge loss. She takes her diary gets on the bed, pulls out the photographs lays down looking at them, cries herself to sleep.

Mycroft Holmes looks at her when she leaves frowns, he is not used to have guests around female guests are no exception. The girl looks sad but he has no power to change so he drinks his scotch and heads to his room to finish some paperwork before he sleeps.

A short chapter, i hope you guys are genuinely enjoying this series, suggest me if you want any improvement.

And please upvote comment it really makes me feel like my work has some utility is not a waste of time.

I'm giving my time to update regularly, hope this continues. I'm on my summer vacation, it just started so i have ample of time to think on your ideas suggestions.

THANK YOU.


	4. SMALL TALK

CHAPTER 4

Next morning I woke up at around 8, and was ready for breakfast by 9. I was really hungry, I didn't had dinner the previous night. I walked down to the dining, a long wooden table in the center of which rested a vase of fresh lilies. I looked around hoping to find someone who'd provide me with something to eat, but couldn't find anyone. I'm sure the British government doesn't cooks for his self, does he? . That would be very surprising.

Maybe he doesn't has many servants, he doesn't likes people around. The slow -silly humans, I snorted. But why can't I see a single one?. I was about to sneak into the kitchen when I heard footsteps at the stairs, I ran back on my seat.

Dangerous?? I'd say gorgeous. He walked into the room with authority, in his remarkable three piece.

"Good morning, miss alia." he said taking a seat at the dining.

I stood up as I saw him approaching me, just to show respect "Good morning Mr. holmes."

"You must be hungry, Mrs smith will prepare you breakfast while we wait... do you fancy a cup of tea?" he asked politely.

Whatever he is THE ICE MAN he knows well on how to treat his guests, at least he'll provide me with breakfast soon. "I don't... I don't drink tea".

He nods and continues reading his paper.

I tried to keep myself busy gazing around the hall, like it is something amusing.

Alia is quite a sensitive girl he respects Mycrofts efforts also his privacy. Clearly he is not happy to have guests around she is no exception, she knows it well after hearing the conversation with sherlock.

She has no objective of disturbing his privacy. As Mrs Smith arrived with the breakfast Alia smiled at her. "I do my breakfast at 9, lunch at 1, then dinner at 8-9 in the evening. That's all I will need, I can stay in my room the whole day, if possible you may provide me with the supplies directly there." Alia speaks to Mrs smith.

Mrs smith gives a silly smile, thinking how uncomfortable Alia is with the environment looks at Mycroft hoping he'd say something to comfort her.

As Mycroft listens Alia saying this he frowns inside, "If its your wish let it be that way, although, Miss Alia you can use the other accommodations in the house, there is a library, a pool, a television that may keep you entertained and more, misses smith will induce you to everything i'm sure" looking at Mrs smith in his last words.

Mrs smith nods gives alia a motherly look.

Mycroft gets up "And just in case you're thinking that you're disturbing my privacy, it can't be. I'm barely at home, which reminds me I've a meeting to attend, have a good day" .

Alia gets up with him "but Mr. holmes you haven't completed your breakfast" she mumbles, food in her mouth.

Mycroft can't help the appearance of a little smile on his lips, it has been years since he last heard someone worrying about him having breakfast. "I'm sorry, Miss Alia but the syria situation cannot wait for breakfast" he explains. "But I'm quite sure I'll be back for dinner"..

Alia nods in complete understanding "have a great day". She sits back on her chair continues eating watching mycroft leave.

Finished with breakfast, finally a satisfied appetite. she heads back into her room, still numb to do anything. She immerses herself in thoughts of her parents the memories they have shared tries hard to sleep.

She since the incident has medicated her pain, fears insecurities with sleep, she thinks sleeping will make things better, or at least it helps her escape the reality for a while.

She falls asleep by the time of lunch, Mrs smith comes to check finds her sleeping. She covers her with a blanket allows her to sleep on her own, she knows she'll be up whenever she's hungry.

Alia gets up by 6 in the evening, she gets of the bed walks to the washroom to wash her face, she stands in front of the mirror for a while wondering how much everything has changed now.

Walking to the dining she looks around mycroft's exquisite collection of antiques, she asks Mrs smith to give her something to feed her appetite. After a meal she decides to give the idiot box a try to make her feel better, she turns on the television goes through various channels hoping something would catch her interest, she settles at a channel in which played a soft melancholic music, she sings along 'i hope that i can turn back the time to make it all alright, all alright for us, I promise to build a new world for us two, with you in the middle of it', closes her eyes and leans on the sofa.

The day passes quickly, fixing meetings and making deals with an emotionless face, getting stuff done as it should be, having no time for trivial things. When he arrives home it's already dark and his shoulders hurt from all the tension, he leaves his briefcase on the floor, hears some soft music playing in the background which is unusal, he remembers alia is h home.

He enters the room and finds her lost in her thoughts, he tries to see through her, all that he can see is pain, he imagines if the same was with him suddenly realises how bad it is for her at her age to tackle things, he's 27 himself but is still hard to think such a great loss. He feels pity. "Enjoying your day, so far, Miss alia?".

She jumps off the couch, shocked by the sudden dialogue, she wasn't expecting him so early. Her constant fear is the reason of her sudden reflexes. She shakes her head takes a few seconds to understand what he is saying, " Yes Mr. holmes... how- how was your day?"

" It wasn't my intention to scare you, I'm sorry." he chuckles walking inside sitting beside her. "My day has been fine, thank you for asking". The man pours two glasses of scotch offers one to the girl "You look like you need one."

Alia knows she has very bad threshold, even a swig works on her. She starts to roll on emotions blaber stuff she shouldn't and she surely does not want to spill out on the british government. She takes time to think whether she should accept it or not, but actually mycroft is right, she needs one. Sighs and takes it.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" mycroft questions looking at her into her black eyes.

She looks up at mycroft, he's steadily looking into her. His eyes are hypnotizing, blue, perfect with his complexion making him look more attractive. she shakes her thoughts "yes sir there is a lot to do here, how can i be bored" she lies taking her first swig. And now finds his skin impeccably smooth, she shakes her thoughts focuses her sight back on the tv placed in front of them.

She obviously is lying but he respects her secrets, he then takes his sip looking at the television. "Look Miss alia" he begins "I know you find yourself in a difficult situation but you need to believe me when I say you are safe. My brother has taken all his will to make your situation as comfortable secure as possible. we all have demons beneath." he finishes and looks at alia hoping for a reponse.

She nods, her lips stuck to the glass. Swallows as mycroft looks at her consumes the drink in a single swig. "I need to use the bathroom, will see you at dinner." she gets up fast scuttles out the room. Her head spinning, she just escaped a conversation with a man who was just trying to to make her feel better. She was unsure of her emotions which burst out momentarily, and she doesn't wants to cry in front of him.

She gets into her room breaks down in tears, the scotch has worked as charm (sarcasm) she's more impatient now, sobbing uncontrollably, she scrawls on her diary 'Sorry daddy , I'm not being a good girl, Mr. holmes is right, we all have demons beneath, daddy i'm so scared, I don't want to bother him anymore'. soon she passes out.

Not sure about the title, how is it going??

I enjoy writing it, thinking about it. Its like I have created a world of my fantasy. I'm so into this.

Guys you are very precious, love to see the increasing amount of reads in my chapters, thank you.


	5. DEAR DIARY

CHAPTER 5

Mycroft wonders what he said that made the girl so uncomfortable that she was forced to leave. He sighs, just a head filled with sentiment. He decides to leave her on her own, and wait till dinner to see her again. No, I don't care about her. But as she is staying here it becomes my duty to treat her well, a formal duty. She can't bother me. Mycroft thinks and heads to his bedroom.

He walks into the dining at around 8:30 finds it empty, maybe she already had dinner. She doesn't wants me to bore her with lectures about life, I was just trying to be friendly. Mrs smith brings dinner for mycroft "Alia ate?" he questions not looking at Mrs smith.

"No, sir. She didn't even had lunch." she tells mycroft.

Mycroft looks at her a bit worried "If this continues she'll get weaker, Mrs smith please make sure Alia has eaten something. I'll be at my office if she needs anything."

Mrs smith nods and walks to her room, she knocks but finds the door open. So she peeks in to see what Alia is up to, She again finds her asleep. She gets closer to her and wakes her up gently "Alia, Mr holmes wants to make sure you have a proper dinner, He'll be in the office if you need him".

Alia opens one eye, and finds Mrs smith in sight "yes.. yes I'm hungry. Please get me something to eat." Everything around is dizzy, she has not sobered yet.

"you should have dinner in the dining room, dear" she says walking to the door, "I'll make sure I make you something yummy" and she leaves.

She sits on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes, when suddenly her head strikes - she was supposed to have dinner with Mr holmes. Its 9 now, surely he had his dinner, she walks slowly taking support of the walls, unable to balance her body, she comes out of her room. While in the hallway she tries to hold something to stop wobbling when she drops a piece of sculpture, it falls and gets shattered into millions.

She widens her eyes trying to look at it, the loud noise of it breaking echoes. She blinks a few times looking around her, hand covering her mouth in shock, when she hears mycroft's door open.

Mycroft looks at her and frowns, she is obviously drunk. without saying a word he walks to her and lifts her gently, she is not wearing any shoes and he doesn't wants her to get hurt. "you're not a heavy drinker?" whispers in her ear. The odor of her perfume surrounding his senses. She places her on the floor near the wall making sure she doesn't falls. And starts to clean the mess.

As she sees him, her heart starts to pump faster. She gets some senses to realize what she'd done, she tights her fist timidly. Please don't hit me , i'm very guilty. But she's surprised to see that instead of screaming or shouting the ice man chose to pick her up and keep her aside from the mess. She looks into his eyes when he talks "I'm sorry" is all that she could utter. Who are you, and what are you doing to me? she feels a quick shiver with his touch, and the warmth of his body is so comforting.

Watching him clean she leans towards the mess, wanting to help him "I'm such a bad luck".

Mycroft stops the girls movements, "NO" he orders. But as he sees her sobbing face he tries to be more sympathetic "I don't want you to cut yourself, Please don't move", he finishes tiding up. "come on, lets make you eat something". He helps the wobbling girl to the dining and pulls a chair for her.

Mrs smith brings her a warm meal, She eats unaware of mycroft who is sitting on her left and is watching her eat. She completes eating and stands thanking Mrs. smith, when she realizes mycroft was sitting right beside her, She thanks him too and walks into her room.

She is pretty sure that inside the room her privacy will never be disturbed so she never bothers hiding her personal diary. She sits on the chair placed in front of the table with a pen and her diary - I have started to feel comfortable around Mr holmes, he's sweet. I wonder why he is alone, wait! he's not alone. I saw him wearing a finger band, lucky girl. Maybe I kind of crush him, well who will not he's so charming warm cute(scribbled)good, his exquisite dressing sense, not just me but anybody would be flattered. How many proposals has he rejected,LOL... She puts her pen down re reads what she just wrote "definitely the alcohol is speaking".

She jumps on her bed, curls up sleeps.

Mycroft is pleased the girl has eaten a whole meal, she goes back into her room mycroft returns to his. Again finishing some paper work planning, he finally decides to call it off at 2 am. He walks through the corridor just to check everything is fine, when he sees Alia's door open, she has fallen asleep with lights on and no blanket to cover her little body. Mycroft contemplates if he should walk in or not, after a second of hesitation he walks inside covers her with a blanket surprised he is even capable of such sweet gesture.

When he is about to turn off he light he sees the girls diary for a second his icy eyes meet the pages, his name is written on it. He couldn't help but read, surprised he steps back slowly and looks at the sleeping girl. A crush? what is she talking about? she barely knows me. Cute?? no body ever has described me as cute. He looks at his ring - can i wear a ring only if i am engaged or something? Lucky girl?, who'd love an ice man like myself.

He subconsciously runs a hand through his hair, turns off the lights stepping out the room with the words of the girls tattooed in his head.

He returns to his room, stands in front of the mirror. Cute? gives himself an offensive look and turns off the light climbing his bed, fast fells asleep.

YAH?? or NAH??

Way too fancy? cheesy? love is cheesy, i think. :P

2 chapters back to back, like it?, please comment and upvote. It really means a lot :)

I am myself a diary person, I write a lot, everything I feel or what happens. Also,Alia and I share a similar personality I think, I'm a insecure immature person.


	6. CRUSH?

CHAPTER 6

New day, Alia woke up quite early, slept enough yesterday. She decides to go out in the fresh air, she cannot leave the premises surely but Mrs. smith told her about a garden the house has.

She walks towards it, green and fresh, well maintained. The chirping of the birds, the sun shine everything seems better. She walks around the place breathing fresh oxygen along with the sweet smell of nature, calm peaceful. She sits on a bench and looks up in the sky, silence is now filling with thoughts, she turns around to see mycroft's balcony where she sees him getting inside his room, he saw me? She huffs at her distraction and tries to focus back on mother nature. Since childhood, nature has never failed to amuse her, she wanted to live in the countryside with her family for a while, so that they could go fishing, climb cliffs and rest on the earth surrounded by green trees, and its natural aroma.

Mycroft is in the balcony of his room smoking a cigarette talking over the phone to the Russian embassy, trying to seal a deal. He has decided to work from home that day to keep a check on Alia, because he thinks she is going mental after reading her diary, no one sane would write those words about him, he is a bit concerned. And there she is in the garden, happy and gorgeous, wait, what? . I did not just think that. A small smile slips his lip, he shakes his head and gets inside his room instead of enjoying the little view outside.

Alia gets inside the house, fluky and stoic. I cannot get them back, never in this life. They loved me and they wanted me to be happy, 'forever', daddy said. I can at least do that for them, am I being self centered? I don't know, but i want to be a good girl. And for that its important for me to be happy. Not sure if it was yesterdays drink or the nature? she was feeling good, better actually.

She reaches the dining "Good morning Mrs smith, you cook delicious food" she says in an appealing way. But her eyes searching for Mycroft who hasn't yet shown up.

"Thank you, little." she smiles back at her.

After his calls Mycroft finally comes downstairs to have a cup of tea when he founds Alia eating already, "Good morning, Alia, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Mr Holmes" she speaks in loud tone showing her level of energy which was weird, actually its just her happiness on seeing his face. "yes, I did. And I apologize for my behavior last night, drinks.. I have a very weak threshold", she laughs. She is looking at him with complete concentration, his confident walk, powerful posture, his muscular physique, and the perfect face with perfect eyes. For a while she gets lost into his view till he furrows his eyebrow in question Something wrong?. She shakes her head in a no and continues eating.

Mycroft smiles awkwardly not sure why the girl looks so happy, but pleased she'd cheered herself. "Any plans?" asks sipping from his tea and fixing his tie carefully.

"Ahmm, No, not yet. I was just thinking of going into your library today, reading stuff.."

Mycroft nods, his eyes stuck on the paper "looks like a good plan" looks at her and finds her looking at him "You'll find a good collection of books there, and you'll surely enjoy it" he adds.

She hums in response, focusing back on eating. Its quater to ten, why hasn't he left? She looks at him and her sight gets stuck at his finger which holds a ring, Engaged? , not a chance, he's the ICE MAN. Maybe has an affair, na, had an affair? Its just a ring, and hell with it, why do i care??. She finishes her breakfast gets up thanking both of them and leaves.

As she leaves Mycroft leaves a little sigh, I was nervous around her, I'll hate to admit but hell I was. He takes his umbrella and coat, heads to the driveway, he has taken a day off, but only after completing a few mandatory dealings. He decides to come back home in a couple of hours.

A little part of him wants to stay and go talk to Alia but he's too much of a gentleman or you can say a fool to do it, so instead he goes to the office to get frustrated on how silly humans are.

While Alia goes into the library, she finds a huge room filled with multiple genres. Surprised to find a fiction genre she picks up The vesuvius club, reading actually helped she managed to get her mind into lucifer box and his mysteries other than missing her parents or dreaming about Mr holmes. Tired after few long hours, she folds the edge of the page with her thumb and goes down to the dining after putting the book on the table.

Mycroft is home already, but too busy with his paperwork to realize its time for lunch, he hardly takes lunch, he eats less just like sherlock, he thinks eating slows him down so he prefers tea in the morning and a meal to maintain health in the evening, lunch isn't an important thing according to him for him.

Mrs smith welcomes Alia for lunch "Its nice to see you around and getting along, it makes me feel like somebody lives here" she jokes, setting the table for the girl.

Alia chuckles at her sense of humor and looks at the stairs for a manly-giant shadow to come up she hasn't seen him leave which gives her a feeling that he's at home. Finally she couldn't resist and questions Mrs smith "So, Mr holmes takes his lunch in the office??".

"Oh, no" she smiles placing a sandwich and soup in front of her, "The days he is home, working he barely remembers to eat, he is just like sherlock. I even tried once to bring him sandwich but he simply moved it with his finger and told me he had no time" she completes.

"Weird he is." Alia giggles then stops suddenly "so he is home?"she confirms.

"yes of course" she answers like the girl just asked a stupid question "maybe to keep an eye on you" she teased alia.

Alia stops eating "I should ask him for once, what do you think?" .

Mrs smith smiles with the thought "I'll like that very much dear, and I know he'll like it more than he'll admit."

"Okay!!" she gets up filled with excitement and hurries at the stairs, skipping some, jumping through like a kid. Smiling at how silly she is behaving and reaches his door. Takes a deep breath and knocks, a bit nervous now, a dull ache in her stomach. He takes a few minutes to open, definitely hes not in habit of listening knocks on his bedroom door.

His head gets a few wrinkles as he frowns being disturbed by all cute and excited smol. Coughs awkwardly "Miss Alia to what do I owe the pleasure?" says with a soft forced smile opening the door and walking again to his table surrounded by files, papers and his laptop.

"I was taking lunch then Mrs smith told me you were home, so I just thought maybe you'd like..." she says looking around his bedroom, right now it is looking more like an office than a bedroom, boring, how much he works.

"If i would like what, Miss Alia?" he asks softly signing a paper then looking up at the girl, not quite understanding what she was asking.

"like to have lunch...with me" she says that in a break in a nervous tone, fear of being rejected, but looking into his eyes, hoping for a 'okay' or 'alright' or even a 'yes'.

Mycrofts eyes blink in surprise, like he must have heard something wrong, he wasn't expecting this coming up even with his deductions, she wants to have lunch with him? , Yes the crush thing he does remembers it but this was still a surprise. He coughs again (a fake one) nervously and looks down at the paper "well i wasn't planning lunch today" he says, then whispers looking at alia "But i guess I can make an exception". He stands up and walks towards her trying to understand her or the warmth feeling his belly was having "after you".

Fluffy stuff on the way.


	7. THE RUN AWAY

Take reference of the previous chapters

CHAPTER 7

Alia spins towards the door "yes sir", happy as it is hard to believe what just happened. She's happy that she dared to ask him. She walks down fast again, skipping stairs and suddenly looses grip of the banister and slips down one stair but before she could fall his arms let out, and catch her and keep her from falling.

Without knowing how and in a fraction of second, with his reflexes, Mycroft has Alia in his arms again, warm and safe - I can't let you fall, can I? "careful" he whispers, their eyes locked, still having her in his arms, close to him.

She tries but no words come out her mouth, she just blinks quite a number of times before letting herself out from mycroft's arms, she turns around towards the stairs and mutters "Thank you" embarrassed by her own moves. Her heart beating dramatically loud, she herself can feel the new pace and those butterflies in her stomach not sure if its fear or the feeling of what just happened, she walked down the rest of stairs carefully and slowly and soon sits back on her spot at the dining.

Mycroft follows her and sits at his seat, greeted by Mrs smith "Glad to see you having lunch, Mr. Holmes" as she places his lunch in front of him. Mycroft returns a smile with a nod in response. Then he again looks at the girl who is already eating and clearly trying to ignore him.

Not one of them utters a word in a while, but eat in awkward silence. Both having very weird thoughts, of what the other must be thinking. Alia - He might think i did it on purpose to get his attention. While mycroft feels like the girl may think of him as a jerk for not leaving her once she was stable, But holding her tight close to him. Even i don't understand why i did that.

Finally Alia dares to speak "You took off from office today, you okay?" still munching food.

"yes I'm good, thank you for asking." he says once he gulps the food he had in his mouth. Then continues "I thought of giving you some company today, this house is too big and silent for a stranger" he says looking at her then returning his gaze back to his plate. "I can work in my office here in the house".

"oh i see" she replies simply, but in a tone mixed with amusement. What!! seriously this man took a day off from his office 'his worshipedwork' to give me some company, obviously there is no point doubting him but why?. I feel honored but again why? . fine take a deep breath and release, *sighs* Oh i love him. STOP NOW!! she shakes her head and resumes eating before mycroft could ask her what's wrong?

Mycroft smiles awkwardly again finished with his lunch "has anyone shown you around? I can give you a little tour if you like?" he says.

"No... I mean nobody toured me but i roamed around on my own and I think I know everything" she spoke fast and in a hesitating tone. Stood up and left without thanking any one them, which was very unusual and reflected how uncomfortable she still was. She walked into her room and onto her bed What the hell ls up with me, what I'm doing? Why i'm doing this? EEH! She buries her face in her hands. There is this man , a really good man who is helping me in the worst days of my life and I'm fantasizing about him, How can I stoop so low?

Mycroft sighs as the girl leaves, "you know what Mrs smith?" whispers "I'll never understand women."

Mrs smith chuckles "She needs time, we all need time to heal and you know it more than anyone" she advises.

While Alia again grasps her diary and a pen noting how low she is falling for The Ice Man, Its strange, Its weird, and nothing is helping. Alright! lets list the bad things about him #1 he's just a giant... ahmm giant ... beautiful man. shucks!! This is hard. I think I should date someone, I should, I need someone to talk to, Who'll understand me and also this will help me get over Mr Holmes.

"well Mrs smith" says mycroft pouring himself a glass of wine, "I should go back to work, thank you , the food was delicious". and walks upstairs to his so called bedroom which is more of an office and leaves his door a bit open thinking the girl might want to come, to talk or anyway.

Mycroft does not know why the girl and her weird actions have started to bother him so much, he at times thinks about it and pity his self. She is no exception he reminds himself. And tries to focus back on his work.

Alia is unable to sleep or to do anything other than thinking about Mycroft, She tries but her urge to talk to him and share her feels increases with every passing day, whenever she sees him she tries to hide herself. It has been more than a week now and now Alia takes her breakfast in a different time so that she doesn't has to catch up with Mr Holmes, sometimes Mrs smith arranges them to have dinner along but none of them speaks.

Everything seems pretty fine, they not talking it was okay but was it enough for her to keep herself form falling, He still kept asking Mrs Smith about her Well being, and if she had taken food or if she is doing fine. They talked through Mrs smith, both of them and only in the absence of the other.

Mrs smith kept mentioning all questions Mycroft asked her, about Alia, 'Was she enjoying her stay?' 'Does she not like me?' He even asked this. Mrs smith told Alia about how much he cares. and how new this is as Mycroft never cares for anyone other than his brother, she even convinced alia that she was special she had made him feel things he never felt, made him do things he never did.

It was all too dramatic, and Alia could see no way to stop herself from falling further, she feared telling Mycroft about anything, she feared rejection. And she was scared to face him because she knew it wouldn't take him time to deduce about her attraction towards him and that will make everything awkward. Things weren't getting better but worse. She couldn't even maintain an eye contact anymore.

A whole fortnight passed already, no sign of sherlock and john. But Alia has taken a decision, a difficult and final decision. She has decided not to live with Mycroft anymore or at his place. Some hotel in the countryside until john and sherlock return. She has no control over her feelings and is also scared for the humiliation both Mycroft and she will have to face if things come out. She doesn't wants to risk her relationship with Mycroft, John or sherlock. But the problem now is How to convince Mycroft to let her go?

A new day, Mycroft wakes up and its still dark and silent. He gets ready and walks down to get a cuppa but in the garden, he lights up a cigarette and smokes while the sun rises. in the quiet, lovely early morning. He enjoys the silence and the smell of the dawn.

Alia still hasn't decided on any particular excuse to give to Mycroft, she knows whatever she says he'll know the truth already. But she just hopes that he'll understand it and will let her go. She wakes up early, gets ready, packs her bag and slowly walks towards the hall dragging her bag.

Mycroft finishes his cigarette and tea and walks inside for his case, coat and umbrella when he finds Alia standing with her packed bag "you going anywhere?", he asks coldly raising his eyebrow.

"yes Mr holmes, can you please drop me to any hotel near the countryside. I always wanted to live in the countryside, and as i am not sure how long I'll be able to stay as per my wish." She speaks in a confident way trying to make it natural but not mere an excuse. "Maybe this is the last chance, I don't want to miss it" she adds in a more convincing tone. "and sorry Mr Holmes but you'll have to pay my expenses, not to worry I have a lot of property in my name, I'll return every dime" she jokes.

Mycroft leaves his briefcase on the ground and looks at her " NO" he says. "You are not going anywhere, Its not safe." " the answer is no". He says coldly, in his ice man attitude.

She knew he'd bring her safety concerns "I'll take the guards, you know... they are around the house, they'll be around the hotel" she grins at her idea. Knowing how stupid she is talking.

Mycroft sighs and shakes his head, his eyes closed.

"But Mr holmes, I cannot stay here any longer!" she argues.

"why? I don't understand ?" he says finally letting his frustration slip out his lips. "I've done everything at my hand to make you feel comfortable, I gave you space, even asked Mrs smith to come everyday to look after you and keep you healthy! I don't know what else you could need."

Her eyes fill with tears, threatening to come out, "Its nothing I need or you can do, its something ... different. I cannot express it any further, I never wanted to make you feel bad Mr Holmes I'm so sorry, I'll-I'll just stay" her voice broken she runs into her room crying leaving her backpack there which holds her diary on the side pocket, clearly visible.

Mycroft leaves a sigh and closes his eyes for a second, he needs to deal with this. He walks to take her bag and opens the chain taking her diary, he knows its wrong but he wants to clearly know what all this was about, he frowns as he reads it. The girl has some serious feelings for him which he is incapable of having, still he gets sad from inside and sends a few texts from his phone.

He picks her bag keeps her diary inside, the way it was. walks into her room. He hears her sobbing and knocks on the door "come on Alia I'll drop you on my way to office, I'm waiting when ever you're ready."

She wipes her tears and takes a deep breath, after few minutes she walks out to the hall and find Mycroft waiting, She Says goodbye to Mrs smith with a hug and gets inside Mycroft's car.

Why do you keep running away?

Mycroft thinks of questioning her, but he already know why, so he skips and they ride in silence both looking out of the windows of their sides.


	8. REVELATION

CHAPTER 8

2 days it has been since Alia is staying at a hotel outside the city near some water body. Beautiful scene outside her room, pleasant and peaceful, fresh air and a view where the sky meet water right from her balcony.

It is a normal size room which she chose, a small way that leads to the bedroom as we enter the main door, a wardrobe on the left and a bathroom on the right. Small but so separate from the whole world and highly reserved. She and her loneliness, she lives very casually, once the door is locked she never bothers to hide her diary or even close the bathroom door. Why should she, she was alone.

Mycroft left her at the hotel with 3 guards around and has also informed the hotel staff to take special care of her and for his personal satisfaction he has given 2 casual guards who will work without her knowing, a female and another male, for times she might want to sneak away from the suit holders, which he knows she might do.

Alia is enjoying her stay, trying to focus on different things, or say things other than him. She is friendly with everyone around, people who have come to visit the city, but she never converses with them on a personal level, letting people know about the tragedy of her life, she lives a totally different life a new identity.

Mycroft has tried to keep himself busy with work but only after he's been updated by the guards on what she was doing and where she was, he was passing from the near the hotel when he was informed Alia has left her room and has headed down towards the pool.

This girl has turned his world so much, though they don't talk much but they constantly care for each other, Mycroft surely does. He decides to sneak into Alia's room while she's not around, what has been the update, how was she feeling now ?. Mycroft cannot ask her, or even talk to her about this or anything else, he knows she would never open up to him. Reading her personal stuff was not a thing mycroft would do but he has this urge that convinces him to think its right and as it is of no harm, it's not so bad.

She is at the pool, on a lilo floating. The pool is quite very few people around sun bathing, when this guy approaches her, "hello, my name is justin." he says forwarding a hand as she reaches on his side. "hello, I'm Alia." she shakes hands smiling.

"I have seen you around, from a couple of days and i have noticed you just be alo- on your own"

She admires his concern and replies with a simple smile "Yes, I like being on my own?" she chuckles at his expression as he goes blank, no idea what to say next.

"would you like some company? I mean I am around too, with a few friends" he gestures towards her left where a 3 boys and 2 girls are sitting staring at her.

She raises her eyebrow, "well i see that, Is this some kind of dare or something?"

"No-No honestly I just saw you and you're really beautiful, thought of.. you know... it's okay if you're not interested" he says a bit embarrassed.

"I would love to join you guys" she smiles, "but later this day-".

He cuts her "dinner?"

she looks at him surprised at how suddenly he got so boosted, "ok!" she clicked, and turned around to leave, waving goodbye to the spectators who were enjoying their little conversation and hooting in unison in intervals.

"Maybe, you should take my number." justin calls from behind her.

She returns to him "I don't have my phone" and he pulls out his phone swiftly she smirks and takes it from him and return him after dialing her number. "see ya".

Alia returns to her room smiling, maybe I got a date, finally! i'll get over my old charming man.

Mycroft is still in Alia's room reading, actually the traffic got him a bit late than his calculation and his phone buzzes

*She is going towards her room*

Oh shit! he hurries, puts her diary in the same place and rushes towards the door when he hears a click of the card against the door, he gets inside the bathroom which was the closest and hides behind the door.

Alia gets inside her room, wet and sloppy and a fine smile plastered on her head appearing at her face, Justin.

She walked into her room grabbing a towel and a short bathrobe from her wardrobe she entered her bathroom, disregard of her surroundings she took off her cloth before standing under the hot running shower. she runs her hands on her body and hair cleaning them carefully.

Mycroft is standing behind the door, luckily she did not close it. She is standing in front of him, her back is what he can see, his heart starts to race as he sees her taking her clothes off, his mouth fells apart once she is fully nude, he frequently closes his eyes to the view then opens them as he doesn't wants to be caught. He tightens his fist and holds his breath to come out at the rate his heart was pumping. He is ashamed of doing such preposterous act but also amazed by the beauty of the girl.

He hits his head on the wall behind thinking of how human she is, and so gorgeous then cursing himself for being such a pervert, for the first time in a long while his desires have become so strong.

Alia turns around by the noise and sees nothing but the door. She ignores and wipes the wetness of her body before putting on the bathrobe.

Mycroft leaves a small, inaudible sigh as he got saved by the slightest difference.

Alia comes to her room, rubbing her towel on her wet hair and makes coffee, into the balcony again to take some fresh air and views.

Mycroft has never been in such a morass before, sneaking into another persons room was not at all his thing but she yes Alia made him do it, or the way around 'he did it for/to Alia'. she was someone special.

Mycroft finally got himself out of the bathroom and now was moving out the door of her room leaving things behind like he was never here, but as he opens the door alia sees him and he sees her and turns around like he was just about to come inside.

Alia does not studies much as she was already dreaming about a new fling "hello, Mr holmes" she says enthusiastically on seeing him after a couple of days and gestures him to come inside towards the couch beside her bed.

"hello miss Alia" he threw a fake grin and sat on the couch his leg bouncing. "How are you today? And how is your stay here?"

Alia smiles genuinely, seeing him actually makes her happy "I'm very good Mr holmes and this place is good, I think I am enjoying myself, thank you".

Mycroft smirked and nodded, tapping his fingers over his knees, he never does that, why is he acting nervous, Alia notices this.

"I'll just get changed in a minute" she says gesturing towards the bathroom. And runs inside. Definitely excited, he's here after a while maybe has something important to say, maybe sherlock and john , he'd just call, I think its something more he seems nervous, I hope everything is fine.

As she closes the door the umbrella that was resting on the door slides down on the floor and her expressions turn into anger, actually a mixed outbursts, she now knows he was here the whole time, he saw her change and even showering, she shuts her eyes tight and puts her head on the door. It takes her a while to finally be able to stand and get changed. Questions still running in her head Why on earth would HE, Mycroft fucking Holmes get inside my bathroom? He's a gentleman, Did he see me...? She collects courage to face him again and pulls up a navy blue pajama along with a white short top.

She likes him a lot, but that doesn't means she'll tolerate him sneaking into her privacy, she is in rage. She walks in front of him with his umbrella in her hand.

"You forgot this behind my bathroom door!" she uproars, placing his umbrella on the floor beside him.

He adjusts on his couch uncomfortably wondering how stupid can he be to first sneak in and leave an umbrella as evidence of his inexcusable act.

Before he could say anything Alia settles herself in front of him on her bed her legs and arms crossed in resentment of whatever he utters. He looks at the girls eyes timidly and rolls his gaze on the floor, opening his mouth but nothing audible.

She leaves a loud sigh, "are you going to explain? or just leave?"

Mycroft finally says "I can explain" his voice clearly accepting the fact he is guilty.

"Then explain" she says not screaming but louder than her voice.

"I was just coming to pay you a visit, You were not here so..." he says something which alia ignores and curls back to see her diary.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?"

Mycroft silents his self again letting alia know she is not wrong.

Tears fill her eye, now her sight blurry, threatening to drip she wipes them "Mr holmes please leave".

He opens his mouth to say something when she literally shouts "NOW!" her hands showing him way out her room.

He has never seen her this way, she like a bomb, when she finally burst, it left MYCROFT HOLMES speechless.

Mycroft leaves her room and stands right outside thinking of what to do next, never in his life he has felt so helpless, unable to lie or to even speak, he is very tumbled at the moment.

Alia storms to her balcony with her diary in her hand and tears rolling down and throws it away into the water with all power she had, screaming her frustration out. And hung on the banister, not that she was to jump but she needed support to even stand after a throw out of frustration and her breathless sobbing.

It just happened the thing she feared the most, she never wanted him to know, not this way atleast. And the pain of the way he was reacting, he was nervous but he didn't cared even after knowing what she was up to.

A man down near the shore sees her and screams back at her, not clearly audible to her but he was waving his hand saying no. She ignored him and continued crying and fell on the floor after a few minutes.

Alia heard her door open but was incapable to turn and see who it was she continued crying crawling on the floor, she felt so alone and helpless.

3 people walked in, she looked up. A woman in her early thirties and so was the other man, and another man in his mid twenties, auburn hair, suited, oh it was Mycroft Fucking Holmes. The man she loves.

She wiped her tears and the woman consoled her by rubbing her back, Alia nodded she was now okay asking the lady to leave her. She stood and looked at mycroft and then left with the man she was with.

Alia and Mycroft were again left alone...

A/N: I'm so tired, Its 2:23 am I have a lot to catch up tomorrow, hope to continue this soon.

should I add smut?, I personally enjoy reading it, tell me what you think.

Guys I was thinking of ending this story soon, not more than 15 chapter but lets see.

I love you all.

Thank you.


	9. BROKEN AND ARRANGED

I have no idea what title I should give.

CHAPTER 9

{In continuation of the previous chapter}

Alia looks up at Mycroft who was standing still, she gets up and again turns around her face leaving mycroft behind and looks into the deep sea.

Mycroft mumbles something, she couldn't hear him so she turns back to him "WHAT!"

He states clearly "Either you are coming home with me or... I'm going to stay here with you."

She furrows her eyebrow, he still got guts to say that to her. When she looks into mycrofts eyes there was no fear or guilt, he was very serious about it and now she knew why, they thought she was going to jump down, "I was not going jump" she mentions in her reply.

"so that means you are not coming home?", "fine" he leaves a sigh. And walks back to the bedroom and tosses over the couch he was sitting earlier, ignoring alia who was closely following him and was trying to grab his attention to show off how pissed off she was.

Alia huffed, still mycroft was just sitting at the couch running his hands and eyes over his lovely umbrella. Alia threw herself over the bed 'fine' under her breath, and buried her body inside the blanket. How long can you stay, I bet not too long. She tries to sleep hoping he'd be gone when she wakes up, she peeks out of her cover to see what he was up to and finds mycroft gazing at her, she awkwardly rolls her eyes to see the clock '7' in the evening.

She turns and tosses for some time and finally fells asleep, a few hours later she wakes up when she needed to go to loo and finds mycroft sitting their the same way he was sitting hours before.

She takes off the sheet and walks towards the bathroom ignoring mycrofts eyes which were at her. She returns and Mycroft rolls his eyes down, "What do you want?" she questions irritated.

He looks up at her "Look I'm sorry for what i have done, but I reassure you I did not do it on purpose-"

she snaps him "so you are saying you came in read my diary thinking it was a magazine? and sneaked into my bathroom, a fashion show or a circus?" she asks sarcastically.

"I said I am sorry" was all he could say in defence, he was quiet stiff with his words.

Her phone buzzed 'forget it' she mumbed under her breath and checked her phone,

We are down at the hall, waiting for you.

Can't wait to see you. Xx - justin.

She sees this as an opportunity to get out of the room, the room was now suffocating with mycroft around so she decides to go out, to freshen her mood and satisfy her appetite.

Without saying a word to Mycroft she grabs a red dress from her wardrobe and changes, tidies her hair which has been a mess since he was here, she puts on some lipstick, pouting in the mirror trying to show off, she puts on her heels and leaves grabbing her purse, leaving mycroft alone in the room or even without letting him know where she was going.

He knows every little detail still chooses to act strange, fine Mr holmes I'll forget it too, and this is how it will begin. Justin is cute, he is of my age, I'll kiss him, then you'll know I have moved on, you're just a distraction or I should an attraction, can't blame me the hormones did that, but I'll make it up, I'll just kiss this guy, yes I'll and maybe I'll stay with him tonight.

Alia fights with herself she thinks its the only way, she is being stupid, maybe that is what people do when they are in LOVE

There he is all charming and cute.

Alia gets along well with her new friends, justin comes to leave her to her room and Alia kisses him making sure Mycrofts guards take a view of it. It was a short kiss but convincing one, she waved goodbye to him and smirked at the female guard 'tell this to your master' look.

She gets inside the room to find Mycroft sleeping on the couch, his puppy face, he looks so cute sleeping, she turns around and walks to the guard "has he eaten?".

She shakes her head, with a smirk 'look you care' look.

She gives a disgusting look and again gets inside the room this time closing the door loud enough to wake Mycroft up. He again composes his self.

"you're still here" Alia frowns as if it was something bad.

"I told you I'll leave only with you" he replies calmly. she gives him a look 'seriously'.

Alia gets into her bathroom to change thinking of how to make Mycroft eat without actually asking him to.

"so you're just going to stay in my room, occupying *my* couch" she presses the word my.

He nods gently, "if you-".

She cuts him, waves her hand dismissively "gimme a break, go out to eat or something i want to be alone" he looks at her humiliated "for a while" she adds after looking at his face.

He gets up nods with a cheeky smile and leaves. She reliefs, he'll finally eat and I hope that lady tells him about my make out. Oh I m such a bitch.

She lays on her bed and drifts to sleep. Unaware of when mycroft walked in covered her with a blanket and left turning off the lights.

Alia wakes up next morning and finds mycroft no where, gone! she smirks, but inside she is sad not to see him around.

Good morning angel, yesterday was as beautiful as you, I'd love to make today more memorable xx

\- Justin

Cheessy! Maybe he thinks I like him, I do but not that way.

Good morning :)

\- Alia

Join us at the pub tonight, you'll have fun

\- Justin

Alright, will see you there at 9 ;)

\- Alia

Lovely *

\- Justin

Alright that is enough lover boy. Alia calls to the staff for breakfast in her room when Mycroft brings it in for her, she waves her hand 'why'.

"would you mind if I join you for breakfast" Mycroft is trying hard to make things work.

she shakes her head, Mycroft settles in front of her and they eat breakfast in silence, once they were done.

"you know what, I can promise you I won't jump out that balcony or cut my vein or hang myself to death, you can leave me alone"

Mycroft looks down at her concerned of what all ideas she is talking about, "then come home with me, I'll be more sure"

She leaves a sigh "you don't have to do this, I forgive you, fine?"

"I wish it was enough" was all Mycroft whispered.

She rests her head on her palm trying to look annoyed, "Why can't you just leave me, your guards are enough already to make sure I don't die"

"I don't know I am unable to leave you...this way" his voice emotional.

She looks at him and analyses his face for a minute, the conversation was going somewhere. She hesitated a bit before speaking again. "Please, pass me the book" she says gesturing to the book that rested on the table next to where Mycroft was standing.

She broke the flow, Mycroft shook his head to come back to reality out of his emotions and gives the girl the book and looks at her when she hides her face behind the book, she surely does not wants to continue.

"have a good day Alia" he said with a smile, a true smile which she did not see, she just waved back without shifting her gaze from the book.

It was 8:30 already, Alia stepped up from her bed and took her favourite black velvet dress out. To the pub, she puts on makeup , she rarely did that, she wanted to show off to mycroft she was okay, infact she was great without him or his help, she did all that she could have done to add to her beauty.

A short black dress perfect with her figure, hair curled up to her shoulder, laced high heels, and her impeccable skin, just one thing was missing her smile.

Mycroft came in right then and her smile came up along, "going somewhere?" Mycroft asked taking a look of her, the tightness of her dress highlighting her curves. She was looking hot, so hot that Mycroft couldn't help but check her out, like she wanted.

"to the pub, with friends" she said obliviously.

"right Justin and all."

She glared at him as he mentioned Justin's name "yes" she blushed smoothly.

Mycroft said nothing in response, he was not okay with it but who was he to stop her from hanging around with friends, she was at the club she was 20 allowed to do whatever she wishes to, with whoever she wishes to.

"don't wait for dinner." she said knowing he would not bother himself about it, mentioning it so does not forgets to eat,( look at how she cares).

He hummed and continued going through his file sitting on the couch as Alia left.

The pub was a loud place, people were ranting, not at all a good ambience, everyone was drinking till they were knocked down, and alia was forced to take up few vodka shots before being stretched on the dance floor by bryan not justin, bryan was justins friend and was alia's too now.

Alia felt a bit dizzy and was now on the dance floor with bryan, she started to feel unconscious but was soon into her senses agitated, when a hand rubbed and squeezed her butt and was trying to get into her dress, she was so close to bryan almost into his chest, and bryan started to kiss her. she was being forced, the crowd was loud and she knew her screams wouldn't be heard, justin had already passed out and now there were strange people around dancing strangely.

She pushed bryan away, he was in his senses he was just taking advantage of the situation his smirk made it clear, bryan held a grip of alia's wrist that stopped her, she tried to pull away but she couldn't she got frightened, bryan's eyes were so lustful it hitched her breath, she squealed and cried to let her go, but bryan got into more, He pulled her towards the couch and almost sat on her, she was a bit dizzy but managed to kick his scrotch when he tried getting in between her legs. He left her and cried out in pain when she managed to run out of the gross place.

Her guards were around the pub not inside, she ran out crying and the female guards followed her to see where she was going when she was sure she was running into her room she stopped, Mycroft was inside he'd take care of things.

She ran towards her room but she had dropped her purse somewhere, she did not had the key card to her room, she knelt on the floor crying she was so embarrassed.

Mycroft heard her and ran towards the door, opened it to find a small, vulnerable Alia on the floor.

She was sobbing so bad, it was not the first time he saw her cry but this time his heart melted he too knelt down on the floor not caring about his expensive clothing it took him less than a minute to understand what happened with her, he was scared to touch her as she has just been molested and this was not a thing she'd like at the moment.

But as she saw Mycroft in her eyes right in front of her kneeling on the floor she grabbed him and buried her face into his chest and continued sobbing "my-co-croft" she spoke in her broken voice.

As she called his name he wrapped his arms around her tightly making her feel safe, tears slipped down Mycrofts eyes as he rested his chin on her head, he rubbed her arms making her feel she was with him protected. "Alia its okay".

Her sobbing became less and she was gaining her breath now, still her face buried into mycroft, Mycroft pulled her away and wiped her tears "shhhh, I am here with you, don't you worry" she nodded breathing heavily looking into his eyes, she was drunk and so her fear was overwhelming.

Mycroft made her stand and put her on the bed, removing her heels slowly, whilst she rested her head on the pillow looking at the man who was so kind and generous to help her even after her rude behaviour.

Mycroft pulled up the blanket and turned to the couch when she grabbed his wrist making him turn quickly, "please stay."

"I'am right here" he gestured to the couch.

She still looked in his eyes not making any move but staring and not letting him go, holding his wrist.

"you want me to ..." she nodded and shifted on the bed giving him space to get comfortable with her on the bed.

Mycroft knew about how she felt about him but this was not her, this was the drunk her obviously she did not know what she was doing, she might later regret about this, but Mycroft was in his senses, what should he do?

A/N : forgive me if i have a lot of mistakes here, because i did not even re read it, i just got comments that they want to know more so here it is. As early as i could have done it. B)

hope i'm not so slow now, like I was in the beginning, I myself like short stories, so I am cutting this down.


	10. CONFESSION

CHAPTER 10

Next morning Alia woke up her head was resting on Mycrofts chest, her right hand was laced with his left hand over his stomach and his right hand supporting her head, he was still asleep. Alia moved and soon realised that both of them were perfectly dressed and thanked god she did not do anything stupid when she was drunk, she was sure mycroft would never do anything inappropriate to her, or take advantage. After what happened yesterday she was still very embarrassed and a little scared, her stomach churned even with the thought of what could have happened.

She got up and this woke mycroft, he rubbed his eyes and immediately sat up. 'I am sorry' he muttered.

She looked up at him then shifted to the other side of bed very uneasily, her lips pressed and eyes blinking persistently. No idea of what to do, or say next. It was odd for them waking up together on the same bed, and after what she felt about him she was the one who was more affected.

But he was the Ice man, yet he himself felt very nervous and walked to the bathroom, after a few minutes he said "I'll get the breakfast"and looked at her for a response.

She nodded quickly and Mycroft left the room, she went inside the bathroom carefully locking the door when she heard someone shouting, it was mycroft - "I'll make sure he is incarcerated, how dare he touch MY alia!" she gasped with his words, she was not sure if she heard it right.

No way the ice man called me his? was I just able to make him mine? who was he talking to?, na na na. Not possible, Maybe a slight-little-teensy bit mine. she blushed at the thought.

There was a knock at the door "ALIA" it was justin. She closed her eyes and left a sigh and walked to open the door, she saw justin and her eyes shifted to Mycroft who was standing right behind him, he was so tall that nothing could keep him hidden.

"I am really very sorry alia for what you faced yesterday, I really am" Justin apologised, she knew it was not justins fault he was really a good guy, who cared for her.

"I know justin its not your fault" she said looking in Mycrofts face, his face defined how irritated he was, and the way he was standing like justin was under his control, he has slaved him.

"here" he handed alia her purse and her phone she left at their table yesterday at the pub. "so is this it? " he inquired.

Alia gave a confused look, no idea what he was saying. Mycroft put his hand over justins shoulder and pulled him back making his way into the room standing beside alia, Maybe Mycroft was also confused of what rubbish the boy is talking so he gave justin a warning look.

"so you'll just leave me?" justins eyes filled with tear like his voice. Alia never realised he cared so much. "I am so stupid, bryan brought me that drink and i am sure it had something, he drugged me and I passed out, I would have never left you, you know?" he was right both knew that, Bryan was a brat, so spoiled. "yes you should get him incarcerated" he said to Mycroft.

"I know justin" alia said calmly trying not to make him feel worse. "Its not your fault" alia repeated.

"I know I cannot - I-I should not ask you out again" he said not sure, waiting for a hint that she'll say its not like that. But alia said nothing, "Alia I really like you, a lot. And I have no right to take you out when I cannot protect you, but please don't just make things like we were nothing, I have this thing , I really don't want to let you go please can we be at least friends?" justin said taking his chance.

Alias face went blank, he likes me so much, he genuinely does, we were friends thats what we were, yeah he is worth being friends with.

Alia looks up at mycroft asking what to say, Mycroft nods. "yes justin you are still my friend and you'll always be." She said soothing his stress. "we can even go out someday, and I'm leaving today but I have your number, we can keep in touch". She smiled and so did justin. But now mycroft was confused, leaving? again? he looked at her face and she passed him an infectious smile, now he knew she was ready to come home with him, smile spread at his lips too.

Justin saw the two smiling at each other "who is he by the way?" Mycroft was being so possessive about alia this question had to pop up.

"He is my...ahmm." she looked in mycrofts eyes which were widening and left her sentence incomplete.

Mycroft turned to justin "I am her guardian." he completed her sentence.

Alia looked at the floor, justin - "Oh!" he got response from none of them. "I should go now, I promise I will always be there for you" he took Alias hand and pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckle leaving her surprised and mycroft fidgeted as if he was attacking her but soon controlled his self.

Justin left after this and alia got inside her room and sat on the chair, mycroft closed the door and followed alia. Alia knew Mycroft had some questions to ask but before he could began "I will be packed till your return".

"okay, good! I will be here by 4?"

"Alright!"

And again there was a knock on the door mycroft went to see it, breakfast it was. They ate in silence and soon mycroft left.

It was 3:30 now and alia was ready already with all her stuff, a bell boy came to take it and she headed towards mycrofts car. Mycroft was sitting inside she joined him, they exchanged glances but nobody spoke. Mycroft was looking through the front glass of the car, his eyes were locked like he was thinking something, very deeply.

"Mr holmes?" she got no response, "Mr. holmes are you okay?.

He instantly turned to her, his face was calm "You know when you were drunk?" he questioned as if he was having a conversation already.

Alia looked at him and nodded sincerely.

"You called me Mycroft." Alias lips fell apart and she shook her head.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry abou-" she was cut off.

"Its fine and I think you should call me that." he told her as a matter of fact.

She furrowed her brow 'why' "No I think Mr holmes is better" she said stubbornly crossing her arms against her chest and looked out of the window.

Mycroft remained silent for a while then spoke "And.."

Alia turned to him again and tilted her head, something interesting has to come up, this man hardly talks.

"I know reading your diary was not the best idea and I am sorry as I have already said..." he took a pause before continuing "Now as both of us.. know... what you, how you feel... felt?" she turned her head to look out and shut her eyes softly she knew nothing good was going to come up, everyone is scared of rejection which leads to humiliation and she was no exception her stomach churned she could not make contact with him.

He looked at her, she was surely not happy with the conversation but he was sure that this time she'd not run because she cannot, she was in the car with him. "Alia it is okay, I don't feel offended".

Alia looked at him this time and narrowed her eyes at his, why the hell would you feel offended, I liked you I did not write abuse or smut about you, the ice man, cannot feel a thing, feel? he cannot even understand. I am the one who should feel offended.

He continued "All that I want to say is Caring is not an advantage, I live a life full of risk, danger. And all these things you feel are mere chemical defects to me and at your age its normal, you are young and beautiful, you have a life ahead and I know you'll find someone better".

Alia was stuck, she held her emotions, she gave very fake smile and nodded in total agreement, did her best not to cry "I'll keep that in my head sir" she spoke in an emotional tone.

Both of them remained quiet looking out of their respective window, he was about to say something "and..." but the car pulled up at his house and the driver covered him "sir we've reached" Mycroft got a bit annoyed by the interruption and saw alia who sat looking at him with bored eyes. He didn't continued, just faked a smile at alia and opened his door to walk out.

Alia left a sigh and climbed down the car, taking in the fresh air as if it was a long, lethargic drive, in some sense it was.

She walked in and was greeted by Mrs smith, Mycroft was behind and walked slowly, before he could enter she got into her room saying Mrs smith she was tired and needed rest. Mycroft shook his head, and again she is ready to run away such a child she is.

Alia entered her room she felt herself a bit stronger and experienced like she now knew the world, you should trust no one, you don't need anyone, all men are the same in some or the other way and you should not care about anyone, she did not felt like crying she was done crying, she looked at her self in the mirror and huffed "young and beautiful miss alia".

Her room was hot, she got changed into her tee back inner and panties, she locked the door carefully, she felt like she needed to write so she took out her laptop. she was always fond of writing infact writing is stress relieving but this time she decided not to write her story but a fiction or say her story through fiction, her experiences, her thoughts.

She was about to start when she heard a knock, it was 7 it has to be Mrs. smith. She covered her bottoms with her blanket and went to open the door, she opened the door to find it was Mycroft, 'fuck' she muttered. And closed the door on Mycrofts face, "just a minute Mr. holmes."

She ran to take her shorts and pulled them up, now she was in white inner and cute pink shorts that did not even covered her thigh. She ran back to the door to open it, "I am sorry, I was messed, please come in".

Mycroft got inside he was uncomfortable to be in her room, she sat back on her bed and looked at him.

"And I also wanted to say that if ever you feel like you want to talk about anything at all, you can come to me you know my room and this" he placed a card on the table beside her bed "is my number, as john and sherlock are away you can talk to me anytime, really I'll be pleased."

Alia literally blushed a little when she saw mycroft, how shy he was acting she remembered when he called her 'his' "thank you Mr. Holmes this means a lot to me" she said smiling picking his card. Right then her phone rang the ring tone was 'come on come on turn the radio on, its saturday and it won't be long..." Mycroft gave a weird look and it made alia laugh, it was justin.

Alia took her phone and looked at mycroft asking permission to pick he looked away, but still stood in front of her, she understood he has more to say so she put her phone to silent and turned to mycroft.

"you can pick it up" he quickly said as he saw her placing it back.

She instantly picked up "hello", "yes justin, I'm home.. at Mr holmes I mean." "I am good now" she hummed around 7 times and blushed, Mycroft was constantly watching her, he was interested in their conversation, "Okay justin" she said laughing, "I'll-I'll call you, bye" she finally hung and looked at mycroft with a serious expression.

"ahmm I should leave now" he said and turned around and left, Alia wondered what was that? but soon she focused back on her writing.

Mycroft walked into his room, he did not like alia talking to this guy, he knows justin is not that bad but he just doesn't likes him.

Maybe he has not understood it yet but Mycroft too has started to feel for alia, we can't say its love, but he cares, he cares for her, everything about her has started to matter. He has been defected slightly.

A/N :

The chapter was not so interesting I know, but I have some ideas which I think are quite interesting which will come in the following chapter, I really like justin how about fixing him with Alia ;) *my story will be a flop* LOL. I will never do that.

I don't understand how to inject the pov's exactly so I just use different font styles, I hope it makes it clear.

I love , I love you all.


	11. FIRST KISS

CHAPTER 11

Mycroft wondered what about that boy is so special that makes Alia so blushy red.

Girls are so stupid, he just kissed her knuckles and again she is ready to trust him, Mycroft himself knows Justin is a good guy but he does not want to accept it.

It was 9 in the evening Alia was tired of writing she needed a break and was also hungry, she walked to the dining sat on her seat and called Mrs smith. Mrs smith appeared and served her a plate.

"Lasagna wow!" Alia exclaimed.

"Vegan" Mrs smith added with a smile.

"wow how did you know?" vegan lasagna was her favourite dish.

"Mr holmes asked me to make it for you" Mrs smith told her.

"And how did he know, I don't remember telling him." Alia said eating a forkful lasagna.

"he has his ways"

"Interesting" Alia said, not sure it was for Mr holmes or lasagna.

Mrs smith chuckled and patted her back, "You were missed".

"I missed you too" and She hugs Mrs smith.

Mycroft was here by now listening to the conversation, nobody noted his presence so he faked a cough before walking to the table.

Both alia and Mrs smith broke into a little laughter and Mrs smith went back into the kitchen to bring Mycroft his plate.

"Thank you Mr holmes" alia spoke, she was now far more comfortable with mycroft, at least she could bear his presence in the same room.

"For?" he looked at alia acting unknown.

"This" she pointed the lasagna. "May I ask how you knew?".

Mycroft chuckled "I have my ways".

Alia still gave a questionable look, she wanted to know how.

"well you ordered it most of the times for your dinner during your stay at hotel" he stated.

Alia slowly nodded her head, finally understanding, He knew what I ordered? GOD he had a hawk eye on me.

Alia completed her dinner but waited for Mycroft to complete, she thought leaving in the middle would not be manners so she decided to stay. Mycrofts phone rang "Mycroft Holmes", "WHAT!" he rubbed his temple, something was not right. Alia kept her gaze locked at him while Mycroft stood up and went into his room cursing over the phone. Alia sighed 'and I was thinking about manners'. He did not even complete his dinner,

"How can he leave without eating this delicious thing?" alia wondered.

"Duty calls" Mrs smith laughed, "you want more?"

Alia thought for a while feeling her tummy "I cannot say no". And Mrs smith served her some more. Mycroft seemed quite worried, I hope everything is fine.

She finally managed to complete the second plate and went to her room, and continued reading her book before she could fall asleep. Her eyes started to ache but she was not sleepy she tossed and turned on her bed for some hours still no sleep, she could not take it anymore, overeating has its own side effects no matter how tasty the food is. A walk would be helpful she thought, She took her phone plugged in her earphones and headed towards the garden.

Her phone screen was a picture of her family, she smiles and touches it gently to unlock her phone, she frowns 'how unlucky I am, I am just a bad luck'.

She shuffles through the song list in her phone, by now she has reached the garden but is too busy choosing the right song for the moment, soft and sad that will convey her feeling. Too busy to notice mycroft who is sitting in front of her on the bench.

From the side of her eyes she observes something moving in front of her, "GOD" she screams as she finds a dull mycroft sitting, pain in his eyes and cigarette in his hand, along with a glass of scotch in the other. It was half past 12, of course she thought he was a ghost or a thief.

Mycroft was sitting on the bench with his eyes closed he needed rest, he needed peace in his life, he was exhausted and after clearing the mess that was made by his employee recently he needed fresh air to breath, humans areso silly. He heard a noise that made him look, it was Alia, a lively, gorgeous, young lady walking towards him, she was so peaceful, that it made him wonder life is not so harsh, maybe.

"You scared me" she laughed before approaching him, he looked so dead, so tired, so sad. Alia felt sympathetic, maybe she was not the only one who needed to talk! She sat beside him and the smoke filled her lung, she coughed. Nothing ever irritated her more than smoking, she never allowed her dad to do it, she did the same snatched it from him dropped it and crushed it badly. "I'm sorry again but this will kill you" rubbing the faint smell over the fabric of her top .

Mycroft got a bit anxious with her move then he chuckled "Alia dear I can assure you I have in my life other elements that are so likely to kill me", he takes a sip of scotch "but thank you for your concern".

Was that supposed to be funny? She looks deep into his eyes before speaking again their eyes locked, she knew they are not lying their was complete silence for some moments. "you think its funny?"

"Its the truth" says mycroft. "death is the only thing human beings can rely upon" he tells her casually.

"True" she agrees sarcastically and becomes silent. Her parents died, was it supposed to be normal? She lost them, "death is inevitable" she speaks while darting her eyes at the bushes in front, her voice trembling.

"Are you okay?" Mycroft turns his face to the side to face her, he can see the tears approaching her eyes.

"But why them? Why now? You have your family Mr holmes, right?" she questions him in her weak voice.

Mycroft nods, the thought of loosing his family gives him a shiver, and he realises the pain of the girl, he is not sure if he would be able to bear such a loss, his parents and Sherlock. Caring is not an advantage but this attachment is not something he chose, he can only think how heart breaking such loss can be.

"then maybe you'll not understand" she shrugs, her voice still weak.

Mycroft carefully puts his hand around her shoulder and she breaks into fits of tears leaning onto his chest, he rubs her arms "you are very brave alia, you have coped with situations so well. I cannot even imagine your pain, I also don't think I can understand."

Alia sniffs and gets into his chest, raising her hand to reach to his shoulder to get support, he hugs her even tighter.

"Alia you can tell me how you feel, I promise it will make you feel better" Mycroft doesn't has much idea on what to do to make her feel better. He pulls her face to look at him "what's wrong?".

"Everyone I love, each and everyone they leave me ... And now you..." She sobs and tears run down her cheek "you will also leave me soon" she again buries her face in his chest her hands pulling his coat towards herself.

He takes her hand into his squeezes it gently "I won't" she looks at him just to make sure he is not faking it, he rubs his fingers on her soft lips "I won't leave you alia".

Alia swallows hard and blinks looking into his eyes, so intense, it scares her a bit she stops crying, he said something that she never expected him to say, not after reading her diary and after that rejection, he should know how much it will mean to her. He is drunk and is trying to stop her from crying that's why he said so. He doesn't even knows what he is saying what all his Words mean, not now. She simply nods and gets up to go, "good night Mr Holmes " and turns away.

Mycroft Stands up and grabs the girls hand and spins her into his arm, one hand on her waist and other under her neck gently, he is too much of a gentleman to make her feel uncomfortable "you don't have to run away alia" whispers looking into her eyes intensively.

Her heart beats grow, loud enough for him to hear, her chest rises and falls heavily the thin fabric of her top is not enough to cover her nervousness, she watches his lips as he speaks, a tickle in her stomach when he says her name, she closes her eyes and leans forward to kiss him, the taste of smoke and scotch on his lips.

For a second Mycroft does not responses the kiss, surprised the girl has just kissed him after that he responds to it even more hungrily like that kiss is going to save him, a sudden need of making her his is filling his body. He pulls her closer with his his hand that is on her waist, breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes "what are you doing to me?".

Mycrofts own breath is heavy, he is aroused before she could say anything he leans forward and shuts her lips with his.

His other hand snakes down her back giving her pleasure "mycroft" she moans against his lips, her eyes shut. She breaks the kiss.

"This is what I want you to call me" he smirks "I think We know each other better now." He looks in his wrist watch "it's late, better go and sleep gorgeous" teases her by gently touching her ear when she in looking at the floor shy to face him, "be a good girl" he whispers hiding back his smile and presses a quick peck on her cheek, that makes her blush.

She scuttles to her room, not ready to believe what just happened she kissed the untouched British government, the ice Man. And he kissed her back passionately, he surely was drunk he doesn't even likes me back, does he?

She lands on her bed burring her face into the pillow then immediately turning to the ceiling.

After watching Alia go into her room Mycroft gets into his room, blushing to be true. He never really realised he reciprocated her feelings though she constantly ran in his head and he knew she was special but the kiss and the feeling it gave was unpredictable for him too. He laid on his bed smiling peacefully, this is my chance to have something in life, I will not let it go. He is the happiest he has ever been.

A/N :

Unable to write, because i am unable to think, I have ample of time but I got some very interesting books to read and its not that I don't want to write because they are better than completing this but because in the end of the day I have those characters in my head, and I am unable to channelise my feeling here and what i write after that is simply shit, I want to make this short and worth reading, I am doing my best ;)

Thank you

Any suggestions?

comment, vote, love.


	12. THE TOUCH

CHAPTER 12

ALIA : He was drunk, he was sad, maybe a bit aroused by the situation he does not even likes me he has already cleared that. I am just gonna forget everything and act like it never happened, i don't want to embarrass him, 'offend him' as he would say it. But it was so... beautiful, his lips.

FORGET IT ALIA!!!!!!

Unable to fall asleep, just can't keep it out of my head, what is he doing, thinking?

He must have fallen asleep I'm sure, maybe I should see, I will just check and rush back here.

MYCROFT: I never knew when I developed such feelings for her, I liked her but was not sure what it was, I like to see her happy, and it breaks my heart when she cries, was I even capable of having such feelings? I always tried my best to stay away from this bullshit but...

She is beautiful and she is stupid, cause she keeps running away but what she has been through it has made her this way. She is childish and I like taking care of her, it is always a pleasure being around her, I watched her sleep, so wonderful it was...

I was so terrified that night when I saw her whimpering I could't help but grab her in my arms, I was always so intrigued in reading her diary, I wanted to know how she felt about me, and the fact that she likes me, I couldn't believe it at first I am not attractive, maybe its just a kind of hormonal defect, I am young but I am not what she might like, Justin is her kind of man, yes that is what I thought, now, I like her and she likes me back, that is all what matters.

I want her, I need her, I think I should let her know I just hope her feelings are real not mere attraction, she would not even know what her age does. I won't be able to see her take advantage of me, it would be heartbreaking, she has become my weakness and this is what I was horrified of, dangerous and harmful, if not her what if somebody else tries to take advantage of 'us', 'oh god this is so complex'.

Alia goes to mycrofts room, she reaches the door and hears him talking over the phone "Yes I understand , we need to change that part of the contract". AHMM busy with work, its 2 am do people even sleep? She turns around to leave but shitt her hand hits the door, she runs towards her room and quickly shuts the door.

way too clumsy she is.

Mycroft hears both the noises one at his door and the other of her, "yes sorry about that, lady smallwood is the director of the project you may speak to her for further details" he hangs up after this and steps out going into alia's room, "Alia for gods sake if you want anything just say it but stop spying on people".

'Thats what you do' She acts like shes innocently asleep under her blanket when he opens her door, after a minute she tries to see what he is upto by sneaking and catches his gaze, 'caught'.

She slowly uncovers herself "I was not spying, I was just..." she trails her eyes over the floor.

Mycroft sighs and sits at the end of the bed "Look at me, and tell me what is it?" he asks politely.

"I don't know, I was just seeing what you were doing" she says timidly.

"And you don't call that spying?" he chuckles and moves towards her.

She pulls out her tongue and smiles "work, in the middle of night? do people even sleep?"

"yes they do, you know different time zones, sometimes we have no choice."

She nods then looks up at him, "I didn't wanted to disturb, its just I am too clumsy, you know?" she jokes.

Mycroft laughs "yes I know that very well".

"so you forgive me?" she quickly says.

Mycroft gives a look 'what for?'

She pulls down her head, "I didn't mean to, I know you don't like me it is clear to me and I don't even know it just happened, I never wanted to offend you... I thought I was over you..."

Mycroft cuts her "what? why?" he shakes his head, "Alia, if you haven't already understood...I-amm" he gets conscious "Its okay! I should go, you better sleep its already too late"

He quickly goes out and shuts the door behind him, Over me? shit I already missed my chance, did I? she 'thought' maybe she is not yet over me, when was she under me? Oh god this is more than I thought it to be, I don't think she likes me anymore and after all this, she thinks I don't like her. She does not likes me anymore!!! She can't be over me in a couple of days, did she even like me? Well I know I am worth no one. *sighs* and walks back to his room.

She leaves a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding and falls back and soon falls asleep.

Another day good as new, Alia has already confessed so she is lightweight but mycroft, mycroft has gained some more, he's in dilemma about her. He likes her but has no idea how to covey it to her or if convening her was a good Idea. What if she says no? At this point mycroft lacks confidence. But this is his chance and he knows he won't let it go.

Alia reaches dining at 9, greeted by Mrs smith and a healthy plate of breakfast she looks for mycroft.

Mycroft walks in and tries to give alia a flirtatious smile which turns out to be very weird and alia cringes her nose, not sure what that was. "did you sleep well?" he asks.

"yes, I did" she smiles at him, her eyes lit.

"any plans for today?" he questions intrigued.

She shakes her head, he never normally asks such things, again trying to make a conversation, something is coming! "any suggestions?"

"I thought of taking a day off but its Sunday already and I am staying in, maybe you'd like to go to the pool or maybe a Movie maybe".

Oh my god, A movie? Mycroft Holmes, alia chuckles "do you even watch movies?

"Yes, Of course. So what you want?"

'to spend some time together' she thinks for a while and speaks "First pool then movies" and winks.

"sounds like a plan!" he smiles, "I'll see you at the pool then".

"In an hour" replies alia, then both leave to their respective room.

Alia has to decide what to wear, its not just pool its pool with mycroft holmes, though no intention to seduce him at least she can make an impression, what kind of girl might he like?

A bikni or shorts with a tee? She thinks for a while and decides on bikni, I won't spare a thing, if he doesn't likes it he already does not like me that way.

She puts on her delicate bikni and wraps her short bathrobe, pulls her hair into a messy bun letting the delicate strands fall on the side of her face and puts a hair stick to hold it and finishes by putting her sun glasses.

Walking there she finds mycroft, he blinks when he sees her. he looks away not wanting to make her uncomfortabe "Miss alia are you joining me?" he forwards his hand towards him.

she furiously joins him and sits on the chair placed beside the pool, for the first time seeing this man in anything other than his tailored suits, he is wearing a white t-shirt and red boxer. and damn he looks sexy.

He takes his shirt off throwing it away and smiles at her expression, her lips apart, unconsciously licking her bottom lip and her eyes locked at his torso. He jumps into water and dives from one side to another then back to her side "come on gorgeous" he gestures her to join him.

Gorgeous???? He never calls me that, he did, yesterday! With butterflies in her stomach and tomato red cheeks she gets up unties her bathrobe and drops it on the floor, exposing her bikni. This time she enjoys his face, at first she felt a bit self conscious but his eyes made it clear that the attention she wanted was grabbed, she definitely did not want to show any less of what she is.

She sits down on the side of the pool pouring her legs inside water and watching the wet body that floats towards her, water droplets slowly running down his chest, his wet auburn hair coming on his face, can he look better?

Mycroft smirks for a second he can't take his eyes off her. He gets closer and takes her hand to pull her in with him "Alia let me tell you, you look exquisite". He a bit relieved she still wants to atleast impress him, and her perfect body is remarkable, he actually couldn't take his eyes.

'He liked it!' She smiles proudly "thank you Mr holmes" she says blushing, he gives her a look for the wrong she said, she immediately corrects "mycroft" at this he pulls her inside. She dips in then come back on the surface, the water is close to her head level, Mycroft being a tall man can soberly stand but she is not as tall as him so she takes support by holding mycrofts arms and he immediately wraps his hand around her waist to pull her closer.

Alia gets a bit conscious and pulls away by putting her hands in his chest and forcing her self in the opposite direction, mycroft lets out a husky purr when her nail dig into his bare chest and slightly closes his eyes.

Alia watches his expression closely and a her lips twitch when she hears his purr, god I want him. She leans back on the wall and smiles at his appearance, In past month how much has he changed for the good.

Mycrofts eyes locked at hers he leans forward towards her putting his hand on either side of wall locking her, her breath twitch "can I..." he looks at her lips and gently takes a lock of her hair "kiss you?" he completes.

She closes her eyes ready for this extraordinary moment she is been privileged with and moves forward to kiss him her hands run up to his shoulder getting a better grip to deepen the kiss, he lifts her by her waist touching her skin, she pulls away to look into his eyes. His intense eyes just make her want more of him she leans again to kiss him and straddles her leg around his waist and her hands behind his neck, he holds her like a baby and kisses her passionately.

Mycroft pulls away gently smiling, "Dear I am afraid my body betrays me, I'm a man after all" whispers touching her lip, silently screaming to be kissed again. "So if you want to take things slowly we should stop" he moves a bit away from her "You are a goddess and I can't resist your charms".

The charisma of his words work so well that all her insecurities wash away for a while, she already wanted him and now he has taken his initiative she moves further towards him and begs to be kissed again "kiss me Mycroft please kiss me" climbs him and reaches his face to touch his nose with her "I am all yours".

After hearing her he feels his body responded and screaming with need, "Are you sure you really want this?" he asks controlling himself and a bit concern on how she can so easily give herself up.

She nods her head looking at him biting her lip, a cruel desire to bite him in her eyes then suddenly kisses his neck and mumble against it "Just the thing was in my head, what if sherlock and john will know?"

She is enjoying his attention for the first time in her life she has felt like giving herself to someone, completely physically, she likes him so much and also trusts him but being a girls she has some insecurities that she needs to question, what will they think? That she is a slut? this thought breaks her heart, It does not bother her if this is just a one time thing with mycroft because she has already given up to him but she is curious to know how Mycroft would deal with it. will he just give her up and continue being the cold hearted man again? or has she been able to melt him a little? or if this is just lust, infatuation?

Mycroft chuckles "this is a nice way to spoil my mood. Alia talking about my brother." he kisses her ear and leaves it with a bite "What then?"

"Exactly what then?" she wants to confirm if this, what is happening or is going to happen is just a one time thing or he will be able to accept her in real world. She rests her head on his chest looking down in water "I am fine even if this is a one time thing for you" her voice breaking, she finally spoke her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" asks mycroft forcing her to look up. "Do you think I do this often? With every girl I meet?, And what about sherlock or john? What do they have to do into this relationship Its not their business" He looks into her eyes filled with tears, How can she think I was just using her physically for my own pleasure, I god damn like her. He frowns for not being able to express his feeling to her and to make her feel like a toy.

"I don't mean to doubt you, I am just not sure you said you don't like me, and I don't know what this means to you, but it means a lot to me" she controls her sobs but a tear roll down her cheek and she looks away from his eyes trying to avoid him to see it.

He wipes her tear gently and kisses her lips softly "I do alia, I like you, I am sorry I did not say it the right way but it is just because even I did not know how much I like you" she looks up to meet his eyes "I am going to carry you to my bed, and worship you as you deserve alia".

A/N:

LONG??

BORING?

This one includes fluffy romance, I am not going to write further about the scene considering my poor smut presentation. If you still want me to, I think I will add another chapter.

I used help in the pool conversation from yet another rp I did on this plot, thank you. :)


	13. CHALLENGE

CHAPTER 13

Alia woke up to find mycroft staring at her from his side of bed, both under a single sheet and only sheet nothing else on their bodies.

Alia smiles at him and leans forward to kiss him, He collects her in his arms and they stay quiet for some moments, "you know what I never thought this could be so beautiful." alia wonders "I mean 2 humans naked oh! god this is fun" she chuckles.

"Indeed it is" He caresses her cheeks .

"It was the best experience"

"I assure you there will be better" he smiles kissing her hair.

She rubs his arm and nods in total agreement blushing, "What time is it?"

"4 , good evening."

"Good evening, I am hungry we skipped lunch" she sighs.

"Yes, go get ready I will ask misses smith to cook something soon"

"Get ready?"

"Oh yes I am taking you shopping, you like it right?"

Alia squeals "I love it, but whats the occasion?" she furrows her eyebrow.

Mycroft smirks shaking his head, "nothing."

Alia concentrates on mycrofts expressions trying to read them and pouts, "fine". She covers herself in mycrofts blanket and drags it to her room.

Alia puts up a navy blue skinny denim with a peach color high neck sleeveless top and her fancy sneakers. She finds Mrs smith in the dining waiting for her, "wheres he?" alia questions her.

"He has some important calls to make, he has asked you to eat and not wait for him."

"okay" Alia begins digging her plate and stuffing her mouth, he walks in later still on his phone. Finally puts it down and smiles at alias adorable face, "what?" she raises her brow.

He shakes his head smiling and sips his tea. Once alia completes mycroft takes her to his car and they are seated in the back seat talking about what she should buy, even after mycrofts least interest she continues ranting about flaws in dresses women wear, "they just look good, but they are not all comfortable" she sighs and realises mycroft was barely listening but staring her.

She looks away out of the window to hide the nonchalant curls on her lip. They soon reach the country mall, and now she turns into dominant, she holds mycrofts hand and leads him into a shop and soon gets lost in between the stack of clothes. Mycroft follows her, she turns to him grinning and makes him hold a pile of clothes she has selected to try.

"Mycroft! I want black, more of it" she whines looking around. He lets out a small laugh and her attention comes back to him "what so funny Mr holmes?" she glares.

"YOU" he smiles sheepishly and get another glare from her before focusing back on shopping. A salesman leads her to side of her interest and she awes on seeing a perfect velvet black dress "I want this" she points and the salesman nods and brings her the dress. She turns to look at mycroft who is still looking at the dress, "Isn't it beautiful?" she looks at him with puppy eyes he nods smiling.

"okay I am going to try this" she walks to the trial room and asks mycroft "Please stay, I need your opinions" and locks the door behind her.

She struggles through her dress and after trying for what seems like a hundred times of zipping she fails, she opens the door a little and peeks her head out to find mycroft. "please help me with the zip." she gestures him to come inside.

He walks inside after looking around and making sure nobody is watching him and locks the door standing behind her, without even looking he places his hand on her hip and zips the zipper carefully with the other hand. "you look beautiful alia" he says looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She strolls her hand down her body looking at herself in the mirror, her eye catches mycroft gaze and she turns to look into him deep blue eyes directly, "Do I Mr holmes?" she asks seductively.

He smirks not repeating what he said, next alia places her hand on either sides of his waist and pushes him to sit down on the stool sofa placed in the room . "Now you sit here close to me" she kisses his temple and turns around to the mirror "so buying this and ..." she looks through the clothes she has picked.

Mycroft smiles while looking at his alia trying new clothes she looks happy and obviously gorgeous and he can't be more happy. "I agree" whispers gently crossing his leg not letting his gaze away from alia.

She removes her dress slowly now too excited to notice mycroft behind her and picks up another jeans after wearing a crop top, without even thinking for once she sits over his lap to pull the jeans up, she feels two warm arms wrapping around her stomach and kisses of hot breath tracing her neck. She tilts her head to give him more space to allow his mischief, her eyes shut with the sensation.

"I told you you look gorgeous" he purrs on her neck kissing it softly "gorgeous" he repeats in a whispers against her neck. "Its very dangerous for you to keep changing in front of me, , missy".

She chuckles with the tingling motions and gets up suddenly shrugging his hold and pulls up the jeans jumping, once she is done buttoning she returns her gaze to mycroft and in one swift motion her legs on his either sides sitting over the mans lap and her arms wrapped behind his back, resting her head over his she looks into his eyes and smirks "you can punish me for this later but for gods sake don't scream we are in a public place" she whispers. And even before mycroft could understand or react she puts her head into the crook of his neck and starts to bite him trying to leave a hickey.

But before she could have done it mycroft pushes her away gently from his body grabbing her so she won't fall "My dear I occupy a minor position in the government, Hickeys are off my limits" he smirks and slip one hand under her top and grabs her squeezing gently "are you going to be a good girl?".

She moans in pleasure and bites her lip before nodding her head.

Mycroft smiles content with the girls reaction and kisses her neck very softly almost teasing "Now why don't you try some more clothes and make me want it?"

Alia blushes and gets away from him "I think I am done shopping I want to get home soon." biting her lips hungrily not for once looking away from him.

Mycroft gets up brushing the crease from his suit, "But I have a dinner planned before home"

"Oh" she smiles broadly. "lets go".

They drive to the other part of the city and its already 9 , stop outside 'The savoy hotel' .

Mycroft has booked a table, the waiter pours wine in their glasses and they smile staring at each other, talking through eyes. The waiter brings food and both eat talking about each other.

Tomorrow is her birthday and mycroft has already planned and arranged a small partyy that alia may like he just waiting for tomorrow, and shopping was for tomorrow though she has no idea he knows.

A waitress walks towards alia to pour more wine in her glass but channelises its flow on her dress and quickly stars apologising "I-I am sorry miss". Mycroft gets up and screams "what-the..." alia cuts him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it, Mycroft would not have done this if it was a genuine mistake but he knows the waitress did it on purpose, he curses her under his breath.

On the other hand alia thinks it was a minor mistake and accepts her apologies, the waitress insists her to help her clean and even after refusals she grabs alia and begs "I am sorry mistress, please let me take you to a room, please I don't want to be fired" she begs.

Alia looks at mycroft who face still reflects disgust at the waitress "I will be back in a moment" she says to mycroft and leaves with the waitress, Mycroft could not understand why the waitress would have done it, suddenly something strikes his head and he looks for alia who has gone away from his sight, He runs after to find her and asks the waitress where alia is, she leads him to a room where she says she left alia and as soon as mycroft walks inside she locks the door. Mycroft hits the door hard and regrets booking his table in such a lonely spot of the hotel, he pulls out his phone.

Alia walks out of the room towards their table and finds it empty, the waitress appears "Sir has asked you to join him outside, he is in the car." Alia nods and follows the waitress to find a black jaguar already parked she walks inside and the door is suddenly locked behind her she is shocked to find the car empty and the driver pulls away without uttering a word "hey! wait Mr holmes hasn't arrived yet, can't you see?" she yells. She doesn't even recognises that he is not the same driver. He doesn't responds so she smack at his shoulder "can't you hear me?" she yells again and he smirks at the rearview mirror. 'what the fuck' she pulls her phone out and finds 7 missed call from mycroft and immediately regret putting it in silent, she did not wanted to be disturbed on her date so she did that she speed dials his number but before it could ring the driver sprays something on her face and in a fraction of second she looses her consciousness and her phone slips out, the driver picks it up and throws it out of the window.

Some other waiter open the door to the room where mycroft was locked and he enquires about the waitress they inform him it was her first day and after looking for a while now they could not find her, Mycroft rubs his temple how stupid can I be to let her go? he rushes back to his table to find it empty and the receptionist inform him that she got away in a black jaguar similar to which she came here.

This is what I was scared of, this is what I called dangerous, now she is in trouble because of me, only because she was with me. I could not even take care of herhe hits his head back on the wall and leaves a breath calling all emergencies and help he can.

Alia wakes up and finds herself tied on a chair, each of her hand tied to each arm of the chair and her legs tied to that of the chair, a dark room with bulb burning on the top of her head all light in the room focused on her she can not look where the room begins or where if ends, her sight here is limited to the extent of light hardly 6 feets away from her chair.

"hello" she calls out no answer. she tries to detach herself and move but she fails and ends up knocking on the floor still stuck to the chair "ouccch".

"so you are up kitten?" a stern voice comes from behind her which gives her shiver, she tries to look around but she is strictly tied and is unable to move.

A rough hand pulls her chair up and she comes in contact to man with grey eyes, black hair falling on his forehead, suited sharply. She looks into his eyes and it scares her she gulps and continues to look at him.

He smirks and walks a little away from her to give her his full view and to take her complete body in his eyes "You are Mycroft holmes new toy?".

What, was that a question?, what rubbish?, toy? she stays stiff and doesn't utters a word.

He sighs and again leans closer to her, she tries to shift away and is stopped by the chair "I am talking to you kitten" he touches her cheeks with the back of his hand she shakes. "okay lets not waste time I don't want your saviour to interrupt I have waited long enough already, just tell me where the CD is and I can promise you I'll let you go, untouched" he presses on his last word and again moves 4 steps away from her.

Alia gets horrified with his words and chooses not to speak. "tell me kitten" he smirks alia blinks and keeps watching him trying to figure him out.

"I ASKED YOU TO TELL ME!" he yells and alia shakes her head frantically "I don't know" she mumbles.

He slaps her hard and she sees blood on her lap dripping from her mouth and nose, she sniffs, and gets more terrorised "Don't you dare lie to me. You are the only daughter of Daniel jacob and he left you a CD, which I want, get that?" she nods clearly remembering. Now she knows why she is kidnapped not because she is with mycroft but because they want the thingg.

"Now tell me where is it?" he questions.

"I-I gave it..." I gave it to john and if I tell him that john will be in danger, I can't do that.

"TO WHO?" he asks loudly.

"I don't know." she yells back confidently, He comes closer and raises his hand in air to hit her again and she flutter shuts her eyes to lessen the effect but no smack, she slowly opens her eyes to see him watching her smirking, "you know kitten? I don't want to hurt you either, save yourself by cooperating" she nods "now tell me who".

"A guy, and I think he works for MI 6" she lies.

"OOh that means mycroft?" he smirks again, she immediately shakes her head and he laughs "god you really like him, don't you?" she stays still."Okay now I'll have to keep you, because I know you are the code to that CD and also to Mycroft" he chuckles and leaves.

Tears roll down her cheek, she tries to control her sobs she can't cry, not now, this is no time to get weak she has to fight for herself, he returns with a glass of water and cotton and makes her drink it and then starts to wipes blood from her face.

Suddenly two men follow him to the room "sir there is a chip in her bag and we doubt its a tracer" , his eyes widen and stares in her deeply anger clearly visible alia gets scared again and says "I-I-I-don't-kno-ow" and they hear foot steps approaching their building obviously a number people surrounding because the foot steps are loud. "UNTIE HER" the boss commands and he sprays something again and she gets unconscious.

Mycroft is right outside the building with lestrade trying to keep himself collected and praying she is fine, they hear bullet shots and mycroft began to run inside lestrade helds him back and they hear more firing this time both rush inside and find alia lying on the floor her hands and legs tied, blood on her face and she is not awake, Mycroft runs to her and holds her in his arms and fails to keep tears inside lestrade takes her pulse, atleast she is alive. Letrade leads him to the ambulance.

Mycroft puts her in the stretcher and jumps inside the ambulance untying her hands and finds stains of blood he panics and throws the doctor in to check her and gets out himself, he cannot see her this way, especially if its because of him and his carelessness , he buries his face in his hands and leans on the bonet of his car, 'oh god, please don't taker her away, not this time. I-I promised to protect her I will even if I have to keep her away from me'.

A/N:

Another long one, it was getting bore so I thought of adding some spice. Tell me what you think, Please vote and comment.


	14. IS IT LOVE?

CHAPTER 14

Next morning Alia wakes up and finds herself in Mycrofts room, on turning her head to right she sees mycroft sleeping she smiles and realises her head is placed on his stomach and his hand is on her head, the way they are laying they are forming a T on bed. She snakes her body and reaches mycroft and pecks on his cheek to wake him up, all her fears have washed away being with him she again feels safe and satisfied.

She had minor cuts and was slightly drugged to unconscious state so she did not had to stay at the hospital for more than a night, she was good just had some rope strains, she was discharged overnight and brought home.

Mycroft wakes up to see her with a weak smile on his lip as he caresses her hair and kisses her forehead. She snuggles into his side and holds him even tighter telling him how much she missed him through actions, and that being with him gives her the sense of safety and she would never leave him.

At first Mycroft tightens his grip around her then gets up from the bed shrugging her hands suddenly, she gets shocked a bit but sees him as he pulls his drawer carefully and reveals a new packed phone. He gives her the box and sits beside her mumbling 'happy birthday' in her ear. It tickles her a bit but she could not help to keep her excitement.

"Thank you Mycroooooofffffftttttttt" she hugs him, almost climbs him making him lay on the bed again, he laughs and tickles her till she gets down him.

"All the necessary contacts have been updated, and you still have the old number in case people look up for it." He states.

She is too excited to listen and unwraps the box to reveal her new phone. She turns it on and sees a message from justin :

Happy Birthday sweetpea.

\- Justin.

She lets it go and looks up at mycroft, "I have a small surprise for you, get ready we have to leave soon" he says.

"Tell me what" she whines. He gives her a suspicious smirk "Oh please, I will dress according to it" She cleverly tries to know.

He smiles "Something casual I believe, if you don't want to mess".

She thinks for a while, 'definitely not a fancy surprise party, who'd he call we have no one in common other than justin i think, john and sherlock are out... he won't throw a party he's not that kind of person, causal? beach?' "Are we going to the beach?" she asks amused.

He shakes his head "go now, stop thinking just do as I say"

She moves her ass and gets up walks towards the door and turns around, "mycroft...you can...-"

He cuts her "Alia now!" he shouts laughing at her eagerness, she runs away chuckling, she finds it amusing to annoy mycroft.

She comes out and finds mycroft ready sitting in the couch sipping his tea. "Shall we leave?"

She walks towards him nodding still trying to figure out his plan. They sit in the car and are driven towards the outskirts of the town, "There is no point is asking how you know, but I feel really good that you know my birthday, When is yours?

He looks at her adorable face "19th october, miss" he touches her nose with his finger.

She nods and shuts her eyes with his touch "Mycroft?" she questions thinking "I am 21 today." He looks at her, she has grown into a big girl now, pretty little girl, he nods. "I don't know where my life is going" she frowns.

Mycroft looks at her curiously "So you need to figure that out" he winks.

"but-but ... I don't know, you tell me"

"what do you want from your life?" he questions.

"I wanted to be a teacher when I was a kid you know," she says shyly, a naughty yet curious smile plays on his lip. "Don't!" she whines pointing his lips, gesturing him not to laugh. "Then I thought, no I want to I want to be a doctor. I just hope its not too late"

"I don't think it is alia, look you can be what you want to be just don't compromise, work hard and I don't see any obstacle".

She nods, "I want to go to college, how long will I have to stay like this, under surveillance".

He laughs "you're not under surveillance, you are just being kept safe till we make sure their no more danger out there for you".

"why?" she asks immediately.

He hesitates, then chooses not to lie or coax the truth "well your father was an important person and he had information the government requires and you are the source now after him, he was wise man he wanted you to be safe that is why he chose to make you the key for the operations we might need. You are thus very important."

She already had an idea about this so she takes this calmly, "john and sherlock were the first one to approach me, why?"

"because your father trusted them, he sent john a letter they were occasional friends."

She sighs, nothing very unpredictable or heartbreaking. "so where are you taking me." she again questions coolly trying to break the tension in the environment.

He chuckles, "No darling, you still can't take that out from me" He has opened enough already, things he never thought of telling away but she has the right to know and so he hasn't kept her from the light of truth.

She huffs but crosses her arms against her chest impatiently and looks out of the window.

"almost there" he points a building which looks like a playschool, swings, sea-saws a green garden, colored building. She watches it as it appear as they are driven close.

She looks at him amused raising her brow, he walks out of the car and asks alia to come out.

They walk inside together and as she reaches the gate a herd of small kids run towards her, she blinks lightly amazed at her sight then turns to mycroft and finds him smiling.

All the children start to sing 'happy birthday to you...' in unison, Alia sits on her knees welcoming the children in warm hugs, she loves children. she was the only child so the youngest member of the family she always wanted a little sibling to take care of but her parents were not sure if it was a good idea, she hugged each and every kid and some replied her with little kisses on her cheeks.

Mycroft is now standing somewhere away from the crowd watching the girl laughing and playing. The kids then drag her inside and made her stand in front of the table on which a 3 layer baby pink groomed cake is placed. She looks around to find mycroft and blushes on catching his gaze at her, the kids force her to cut the cake she cuts it along with them, all the over excited kids and a lady standing on the other side which she assumed to be the nanny/caretaker.

She cuts the cake and feeds each and every kid who greets her overwhelmly she turns to mycroft with a piece of cake but he denies gently she glares him but abstains herself from creating a scene and sits along with the kids talking to them about everything, she realises its an orphanage and thus all the kids have lost their parents in someway, none of the kid is older than 13 yet they are all very happy and loving, a tear roll down her eye when a little girl tells her "My parents have turned into stars, so that they can be with me everynight".

she distributes candies and other eatables and they play for hours.

She is too busy to notice mycroft who is either talking over his phone or watching alia who has once again turned into a kid with the kids.

Mycroft knew alia was very sad with the loss and this was one of his way to make her feel better, even though she has been acting mature about it deep inside she is still sad, its obvious but atleast he can do something to make her feel good, and he succeeded, she is as happy as she deserves to be.

Nanny announces the kids, its time for dinner all of them run inside and seat in the dining. Mycroft gestures alia to come to him and hands her an envelope, she opens it and hugs mycroft tightly "This is the best gift" . Its a check in the name of the orphanage, a charity. she runs in and hands it to nanny who pats her head mumbling blessing she accepts humbly and hugs her.

Alia runs to mycroft and they get back into the car, "thank you" she says.

He pulls her into him and kisses her forehead "I love you" he whispers in her hair.

She pulls away and looks at him to make sure she heard it right, her expressions change, its hard to believe the great mycroft holmes just said those three magical words, what could have made her birthday better she blinks looking at him, "Mycroft I-I..." she stutters.

He gives an uneasy smile, thinking he said it too early and made a ghastly mistake.

His fear when he almost lost her made him believe how much he loves him and he did not want it to be late,

"Mycroft" she pushes her face into his chest, unable to face him, "I love you so much".

He lays his head back on his seat, finally calmed she loves him too.

Alia sits on his lap her knees pressing the seat on his sides and levels up to his face, looking into his eyes pressing his cheeks she kisses him, Mycroft runs his hand up her body and pulls her even closer to deepen the kiss, "I missed you so much" she mumbles in his lips.

He hugs him closing the distance between their bodies, "I know" he whispers in her ear.

She sits back on her seat with a smirk and holds his hand to make him look at her, "we are going home right?" she asks, her eyes reflecting her intense desires.

"Only if you want to-" He is cut of.

"Driver home please"

She gets inside mycrofts bedroom after him and shuts the door, throwing her shoes off and pulling her top she pushes mycroft down on the bed, "I am going to thank you now", she undoes his shirt and kisses him hungrily...

3 hours later they wake up with the ring on mycrofts phone, he receives it after a few hums and nods he hangs up.

Alia looks at him "what?"

"sherlock and john are on their way back to london" he says sternly.

"And you are sad because?"

"I am not sad.."

"Well I am" she sighs.

"???" he waits for her to continue.

"because then I will have to go?"

he smiled at her " you can stay as long as you please to, as long as it makes you happy" he lays beside her holding her in "as long as I make you happy".

This confuses her a little, As long as? Well I expected some fluff. You are my everything, everything I have. I cannot imagine my life without you and as long as you make me happy? Mycroft holmes the man I love, how long can he make me happy, till the day I die? why is he saying like that, he is clever, and careful with his words, maybe not marry me but don't talk like that, it makes me insecure.

Nothing else makes me happy like you do, I don't think anything else will ever do. He said he loves me he won't let me go, will he? "right well" is all that she manages to say and fakes a smile, thankfully he is not looking at her.

Does he not wants me? I am just a burden, but he said he loves me and he was not lying I saw it in his eyes, can't he understand? I need him.

On the other side Mycroft does not wants to abandon her, just because he loves her, after the incident that happened yesterday she will never be safe with him, and he can't throw her in danger, he loves her and that means he has to let her go, he knows his words in some way will hurt her but he has no choice, he has to keep her away because he loves her and nothing matters more than her safety, he has thought of applying her into a college where she can start a new life away from him and the added danger.

She leaves for her room without saying another word and this breaks mycroft he didn't know this would effect him so much, but it did, he immediately dresses and leaves for his office just to keep himself busy.

What a great birthday, an extraordinary party then finally my love confesses his love and now he is letting me go. He is complicated, well if that is what he wants, I'll go, but I need to know why.

John called me he said he is going to pick me up at 7, he doesn't knows anything about me and Mycroft well I don't think he needs to know, I cannot imagine what happened in past week, I fell in love and I fell out, its like all of it just a dream.

Upset by the fact she is going to leave him soon but thats how it is supposed to be isn't?

Why did it all start, I was just about to forget him and then he...

At exact 7 john reaches at mycrofts, Mycroft is still at work and alia didn't bother to inform her leave she runs into his room and leaves a note.

Mycroft reaches home by 9 and finds alia seated in the hall, as he arrives and she finally sees him she runs to him and catches him in a tight hug "oh mycoft" she sighs joy in his chest.

Mycroft hugs her into his arms with need and moans softly smelling her hair "mmmm.. darling" whispers "can't believe how good this feels".

She blushes breathing him, "I know" she mumbles in his chest and pulls away, slowly loosing his tie and begans to pull his hand towards the dining "oh I am so hungry".

He smiles with her gesture and kisses her temple "lets have dinner then, but first-" he pulls her into his arm again and smiles "a kiss" whispers placing his arms on her cheeks gently leaning in to kiss her.

Alia smirks with his action and decides to tease him a bit, she closes her eyes and leans in but before they could start she manages to run away. Laughing playfully.

Mycroft chuckles and starts to chase her around the house, "Playful are we?" says before jumping in the middle of her path and surrounding her "you have no way out now, little alia"

Alia chuckles when she runs around but Mycroft gets her and for once she gets lost in his blues, she blinks and kisses him deeply, her hands on the side of his head messing his hair.

Mycroft grabs her by her waist to deepen the kiss and moans when she roams her hand down his chest playing with the buttons of his shirt.

When suddenly something hits his head hard and alia slips from his grip and next he sees a dark tall man dragging her away from him again she is crying, yelling for help but he is unable to move he is trying his best but fails.

He opens his eyes suddenly and finds himself in the back of his car, breathing heavily he tries to calm himself, 'it was just a dream', 'she is home and safe' he relaxes. Mycroft never fells asleep in his car but yesterday night was tedious they were all in the quest, so it was not so horrible to take a nap in the car.

He finally reached home at 9:47 pm and looked around the house to see alia but no clue of her, he got panic but before he was about to make another call Mrs smith informed him that she left with john. He gets disappointed though this was exactly what he wanted but at least she could have informed she is leaving. He cancels dinner and locks his self in his room, he finds a note on his bed, expecting it to be alia he unfolds it.

" You left me, sweet, two legacies-

A legacy of love and a heavenly content,

you left me boundaries of pain,

capacious as the sea,

between eternity and time,

your consciousness and me..."

\- Emily Dickinson

I love you and I always will Mr holmes.

A/N:

LIKE PLEASEEE :-) And feel free to message me I really love comments and Dm's.

Longest duh and again boring, sorry guys but i think i lost motivation here.

not sure I like writing this anymore because I am unable to come up with more interesting incidents.

well the other thing is I have almost started thinking of writing another story, again about Mycroft holmes. Once I am done with this I will start with it please support I love writing and I love you all.

oh and the quote, i have changed it sorry but i was not sure what it exactly meant but i Love emilys work and here I have a small presentation.

This is the second last chapter and I am a bad girl so don't necessarily expect a happy ending ;)

*laughs hysterically*

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!


	15. COMPLICATIONS

CHAPTER 15

Mycroft doesn't understands, she just left, sentiments are not easy.

He folds the note and places it in his breast pocket, angry "you love me? Makes no sense if you leave me" he feels tears in his eyes as he whispers to himself . He has nothing left in the house this night so he hurries outside and tells his driver to head to work again.

On the other hand Alia waits long that night, she is staying in 221B baker street, John Sherlock have already noticed that she is upset so they decide not to disturb her anymore instead leave her alone, she is thankful that sherlock hasn't yet deduced much about the reasons behind her low mood. Maybe they think that is how she has become..

"Mr holmes" Anthea greets, "you have 3 calls and 9 new messages. Top ones are Russian ambassadors and sherrinford".

"Thankyou Anthea, Let me know if my brother calls. I'll be at my office."

"Alright sir, I'll bring you some tea"

"thank you, dear." with this both Anthea and Mycroft walk their way.

He heads into his office and starts going through papers to keep his head busy, all of the work done in almost 30 minutes. 'good god this ain't no easy day' he sighs and rests his head on his mahogany desk.

It was not a easy night for alia either, she flipped and turned on the bed but couldn't sleep. It was still her birthday, she remebered she hasn't replied Justin so she does-

Thank you, Justin xx - Alia

she immediately gets a reply.

can I call ? - justin

She sighs but maybe this will help her drift away from her thoughts,Justin is a sweetheart he cares, he listens and he is exactly the one who can help her now, she calls him.

J- Hey

A- hello there!

J- how was you day? How did you celebrate? didn't even bothered inviting me, HUh?

A- Sorry justin I didn't had anything planned, mycroft took me out for a couple of hours then we were home the whole day.

J- Oh so birthday with your.. best man.

A- haha, seriously?

J- Where did he take you?

A- Oh it was an orphanage, I celebrated with all the children there and him.

J- wow! I knew he would come up with something special.

A- yeah?

J- And when are you planning to meet me? I want a party.

A- ahmm, someday soon.. or maybe tomorrow?

J- Tomorrow? tomorrow sounds good.

A- okay.

J- okay then I will see you tomorrow love.

A- see you Justin, good night.

J- goodnight sweetpea.

Next morning Alia tries to cope up with things in a better way, she is angry with mycroft and also very disappointed so she decides to stop thinking about him the way he forgot.

She talks to Mrs hudson about things and how bad life has been , she discloses nothing about her and him.

Mrs hudson offers her the other room in her apartment, (the one where Moriarty hid the shoes, across sherlocks room) She gladly accepts it, staying with the boys was not very comfortable and the mess sherlock creates was not easy to take.

She did not had much stuff to shift, hardly within a couple of hours she is well settled and is now again drowning in her thoughts when her phone buzzes.

Where are we meeting anyway?

Any idea? -Justin

Justin I am at 221B baker street can you come here?

I don't feel like going out. -Alia

Not a problem, just tell me when. -Justin

As soon as possible? :) -Alia

In an hour, sweety. * -Justin.

Anthea gives mycrot a file on Alia, telling him her recent moves and decisions, "Do tell me if any of this changes" he commands before Anthea leaves.

At least she is safe, he thinks. She doesn't wants to be with me, its good for her. he sighs and again buries his self in papers.

Alia walks into sherlocks flat to get some coffee for her soon arriving guest when she overhears them talking about a case, as john sees her "Alia the CD?".

"John I have given it to you already" she snaps.

"Oh yeah, right" he rubs his temple then pulls out his phone and dials - "yeah, Mycroft she is here. Ok sherlock has already figured that out" Alia trembles wondering what sherlock has figured out.

With that he hangs the phone, "Mycroft will be here soon, we need a short interrogation with you, is that okay?" She nods.

She returns to her room without even fulfilling the purpose of her visit that is to take coffee, DAMNIT again he will be here, but not to take me. She takes a deep breath collecting courage to see him again

Before she could completely submerge in the ocean of her thoughts she hears a knock at her door, 'he can't come so fast' she opens the door and finds justin, she leaves a breath of relief and hugs him tight.

"hey hey, what is up with you." He founds this weird, this is not she normally behaves her face clearly said she expected him to be a ghost or something and the way her expressions turned to a stoic one it was strange.

Alia felt tears approaching her eyes and her voice breaks, she pulls away from the hug and closes the door as after him. "I.. am fine" she gives a weak smile, he returns a 'don't lie to me' look "just seeing my pal after a long time" she tries to cover.

Justin huffs "You girl, You need to tell me what happened okay?, I can read your face and why are you here and not with Mycroft?"

As she listens his name her face becomes paler "why-wha-why would I stay with him, john and sherlock are back in the town he was a guardian" "was" she repeats to herself and feel more broken.

Justin again gives her the same look and drags her with him to sit on the couch "Soo you are trying to tell me, you guys broke up?"

She gets shocked "what-who-what the fuck, what are you talking about?" she looks down.

He holds her shoulder and makes her look at him "you think I can't see it?" she keeps a blank face "I have met him once I guess and it was enough for me to find out how much he cared, oh yes ofcourse he should he is your guardian but I saw his concern" she still doesn't agrees "You know bryan is still in the jail" he chuckles "I know what he did was wrong but he is rich and powerful yet he could not get a bail, do you understand that?" She nods slightly, still trying to take in the information. "And Alia I saw you, I won't lie but I kind of you know like you and I wanted things to work out, but when I realised you like him I-I thought it was for the best, he is so much better and surely loves you more than I will ever do."

"And now you started you deduce" she shruggs .

"Tell me if I am wrong" he challenges.

She looks up at him and this time she couldn't control and begins to cry "You're wrong he doesn't loves me" she cries even if the words were not appealing her ownself "if he did he would never let me go, but see he did and he already forgot" he wraps her into his chest.

"Its hard to believe you" she glares at him "I'm not saying you are lying but..." "alia stop crying and tell me how can I help you" he tries to comfort her.

She immediately stops and wipes her tears "can you stay with me, he is going to come and I don't want to face him" he gets a bit uncomfortable, "Only if you want to" she adds looking his face. He nods and gives an assurance filled smile. "And please talk to me" she starts to cry again.

"Oh my god alia, you need to stop crying if he will know you were crying and I didn't help he would get me incarcerated" he joked and alia smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Okkay tell me everything" she begans explaining her complex or not so complex relationship... almost everything, she trusts him enough for this.

"seriously alia its nothing, both of you are idiots for leaving each other. I can tell he is just scared he'd loose you because of himself"

"And how can you be so sure?" she asks.

"I think so" she waves her hand dismissively, "what else can it possibly be?"

"He- ahmm doesn't loves me or he did but he realised how stupid and useless I am for him"

"My point makes some sense at least" he snorts saying that, she again gives him a death look "what alia? Look" he starts seriously "I cannot disagree with the point that you are stupid" he chuckles at his own joke but alia still has a poker face. "But he is equally stupid to let you go" he pauses.

"And what do you think people fall in love and then fall out?? If he loved you he will always do and for the kind of man he is I don't think he would confess if he is not a 100% sure about his feelings" her eyes fills with hope and shines "He is just lost, and I wonder why?" he starts to think.

"you think so?" she whispers.

He nods with a supportive smile, "He is coming right?" she nods again a bit anxious "Don't worry my child we shall have a little play" he winks.

This time alia snorts "He will know that already justin cox".

"yeah right" he says rubbing the back of his head. "then lets make it real?" its a suggestive question.

Alia gets confused "what?"

"Alright I like you" he says holding her hand.

Alias eye widen "justin wha".

"shhh just accept it, its for your own good" he reassures. "For the kind of man he is he'll get jealous of seeing you with me, if not" he bows his head down "we will have to compromise with your safety."

Alia shakes her head, "seriously you think this drama will work" he looks disappointed. "Its a great plan justin but THE HOLMES" she says quoting the bold words, "not s easy to play with".

"right" he mumbles, he has known sherlock as a popular, pompous detective and nothing stays hidden from his eyes. "but how has he not yet discovered about you?".

"I don't know, its nothing of his interest I guess" she sighs.

And there is a knock at the door, "Alia can you please come now!" its john.

"comingg." she shouts back, and looks at justin biting her lip in tension.

Justin takes her hand and walks to sherlocks room, there they spot mycroft sitting on the couch in front of the mantelpiece, he gives a look like he is impressed after seeing justin, maybe he did not expect him and alia he obviously very self conscious on seeing him, firstly because she has doubts that mycroft is regretting his idea of loving her and secondly for leaving him without notice. Both alia and justin take a seat in the long couch across mycroft and sherlock is sitting on his chair while john is standing and observing things, alia introduces justin to john.

Mycorft respects alia decision of leaving him, he knows he made her do it and the only problem is he did not know how much it is going to effect him. And when he sees her walking with justin he gets more uncomfortable, 'insecure' to be true. Justin squeezes her hand gently which mycroft notices and she greets him "Hello Mr holmes" a little confidence with justin beside her, she knows he is going to make things better.

Her fear now turning into anger, the frustration she went through yesterday night. she even thought of self harm thanks to justin who made her feel better at right time. His face still, emotionless, 'does he really not cares' she sighs as he says "Miss Alia I hope my brother is treating you well" in his most neutral voice.

He sees the look of annoyance in her face and continues without waiting for her to reply, "well lets this finish meeting soon, shall we?" I need to be at the parliament by 5".

Alia shakes her head in annoyance of his so formal-show-off behaviour "Yes sir" she nods her head, "I know you are a very busy person, lets proceed" she says, sarcasm dripping her tone.

Mycroft blinks and breaths trying not to be pissed off and starts to scream for an explanation "you have the CD, do you need me for anything else?" she looks at John then at sherlock who is looking between the two (alia and Mycroft) trying to figure out something.

"You fucked her" he says loud enough to reach into mrs hudsons ear down stairs.

"SHERLOCK-" mycroft yells "shut up" alia screams at the same time at sherlock and then they look at each other far more disturbed.

"Mycroft has annoyed you a lot" he huffs sarcastically looking at alia.

"None of your business" she defends Mycroft "Just ask me what you need and let me GO!" alia gets more pissed off.

John and Justin are sitting and enjoying the little play, John is very shocked to hear about mycroft he hardly believes it.

Mycroft sighs "she clearly doesn't wants to be here, sherlock. so please lets make things less dull" Sherlock is still smirking, its rare no its for the first time he has caught his brother in such morass and he is enjoying it, he is half shocked and a shit concerned about him, its not something mycroft does.

After getting almost no response from sherlock other than a stare that made him more pissed off he says "The outcome of this operation...you have figured out how she is involved?"

Sherlock explains his deduction theory on her part and makes it clear that she is not involved, while john checks the CD on his laptop and gives thumbs up approving everything sherlock said is correct.

"So I'll just go then, you have everything you need" alia says out of her observation, sherlock nods alia gets up with justin and he wraps his hand around her waist making contact with mycroft as he sees him then at his hand with utter hatred. Justin smirks as he played successful in his little part and walk away into her part of apartment and closes the door behind him.

Alia flops on her bed and starts to cry uncontrollably and again justin tries to comfort her.

Mycroft, before the questions are fired upon him gets up and leaves throwing his umbrella front and back while walking but is stopped by john "is it true Mycroft?"

A weak smile plays on mycrofts lips "there is much more to this" he says and walks away leaving john puzzled. John looks at sherlock for an explanation who smirks yet again and says "this is going to be fun" john gets more puzzled but never mind he is in habit with the holmes secrets.

Mycroft wonders how much she hates him now, and feels more pain. Was it a good idea letting her go? He closes his eyes and looks up at the clear sky 'god I need her' but against his will he settles in his car to head to the parliament instead of taking her.

Alia complains justin "he does not cares, did he even saw the letter? was I not clear enough to tell him I love him and need him" she manages to say between her sobs whispering most of it.

Justin tries to shush her and tell her how strong she is and she is independent and have a future ahead, he'll regret if he leaves.

Not sure if she understood this but she wipes her tears bravely "Right, I need to get back to my place to forget all this shit" she looks at justin who is amazed by the sudden change, "I will show him I am not so stupid and vulnerable as he thinks I am, I am not weak, I don't need him to take care of me." "Justin can you help me get my house back any sooner?"

"yes of course, what kind of future lawyer will I be if I cannot help my bestfriend at the time of her first break up" she glaces and smiles "anything princess" he picks her hand and leads her to the door "lets go"...

This is not the end

A/N:

An epilogue will be up soon, don't disregard my story I just don't want this chapter to go any longer (word count 3000 :O).

Sorry for any kind of mistakes grammatical or logical but I am just spicing it up. I had an explanation about sherlocks deduction but it would take me at least two chapters to make it clear so I decided to leave it and basically my story is about love and I don't want to make it anything other than that.

I promise this is not the end, I will end this on a good note and as soon as possible.

Sorry about making sherlock use such cuss but I found it best to make it that way, I think it is more humorous as we all use profanity and this F word is just a cliche.

Still sorry. :-)


	16. EPILOGUE (THE END)

FINALE

"Justin you are a darling" she stands on her toes and kisses his cheek thanking him for helping getting her house, they are there now and she is almost saying bye to justin.

Justin looks down at her and kisses her on the edge of her lip, he did not do it on purpose but alia thought he is taking his chance and what all he has done he maybe deserves one, she looks up at him shyly not sure if this was the right moment but kisses his lip to which justin immediately pulls back "Alia what?"

She looks down embarrassed "I thought..." she couldn't complete.

He holds her shoulder comforting her "Alia you don't have to do this, believe me." and kisses her forehead.

She hugs him "I am so lucky to have you justin".

"Oh yes you are" he pulls away and winks at her which makes her laugh "call me anytime you need me, right?" she nods and with that he leaves.

Now alia is finally at her house which is immersed in silence 'oh god why am I even alive' she rests her face on her palm sitting on the corner of the sofa in the giant yet lonely hall she looks up the stairs from where she ran down to her father she gets more depressed 'how am I going to survive'.

She grabs a bottle of champagne, pulls out the cork and gulps it as fast as she could then turns on the tv to fill the silence, she turns up the volume to the highest.

Soon the alcohol starts to work she is feeling better, swaying her body with the music she is laughing like a maniac and stumbles down on the floor still laughing and crying at the same time.

On the other hand when Mycroft gets to know that alia left he starts to worry, she is a little fuse don't know what she will do if she is left alone, he has no guts to go to her and face her but atleast he can make a call, just to make sure she is alright.

He decides to call, she doesn't picks up and this gets him to worry even more, is she okay?

Alia couldn't hear her phone ring due to the loud noise she crawls back on the couch with a bottle in her hand and lays on it, she sees the her phone screen on her sight is blurry to with tear and alcohol to see what she ignores.

Mycroft dials her one more time before going to her, this time she picks up. And she begans "Mr Mycroft Holmes" and lets out a small chuckles.

"Miss alia" he says matching her level of formlessness "is everything alright?".

"yeah I guess" she says obliviously she is searching for the remote to turn down the tv 'found it' she says to herself.

"Alright..." he could not speak anything, he did not want to hang up either.

"Alright then" she sighs.

"Alia" she says gently.

"WHAT" She screams.

"nothing" he says timidly.

"yeah what can the Ice man say" "I want to say something"

Mycroft frowns and tries to hold his anger "Are you drunk, Alia?"

"Does that really matter?" she huffs "I just want to say thank you for everything it was beautiful" she smiles remembering him beside her "and I'll remember it for my life...and" she pauses and controls her sniffling "have a great life ahead" at this she could not cover her breaking voice.

"for gods sake Alia" he says angry this time "You just left without even saying why!" "you left" he repeats.

"So? were you not supposed to ask why?, was I not even worth that and don't act dumb you wanted me to leave" she says crying.

"Alia we can talk about it, I-NO-I did-but not this way. I can explain, I am coming now..."

"NO!" she screams loudly and throws out all the content of her stomach, alcohol taking over her and she passes out.

Mycroft hears her gaging and she does not responds over ever again he calls her back a few times, when she doesn't picks up he decides to go to her 'but she does not wants to see me' he runs his hand down his face trying to think if it is a good idea or not but he does, he calls john and tells him alia is not good so he should go to her, along with him and also take mary, just in case there is any need.

John and mary are staying together he pulls up at their house in less than 5 minutes, and both mary and john hop in. "Care to explain what is going on??" john question him.

"Alia.. she is drunk and I don't know what she is up to" he says his hands shaking. john carefully observes him he has never see him this way, he decides to remain quiet and wait for things to open on their own.

Just then mary snaps "you two mycroft are actually?", he nods unsurely.

Alia wakes up hours later and finds herself on her bed a body holding her on its side, she slightly opens her eyes and finds it to be a lady "mummy" she asks unsure.

"hey alia, how are you feeling now" mary asks.

She gets up rubbing her eyes, she thought everything that happened was just a bad dream and she has again woken up in her mothers arm safe and sound, but life is not so fair. "yes I am better" she says once she sits up.

She sees mycroft sitting on the couch beside the bed sad, guilt showing in his face and she turns around to find john near to bed post glaring at her "Now tell me what was that?" he scolds her loudly.

"I ammm I caa I- I am sorry" she looks down.

"john!" mary snaps him, asking him to be calm.

"Mycroft now tell me, what is all this about?" john walks and stands in between mycroft and alia.

Mycroft is just looking at alia, his eyes teary, filled with fear, he again almost lost her because of his mistake, he ignores john and walks to alia.

Alia shifts on the bed a little uncomfortable with mycrofts glace, she remembers screaming at him but she does not remembers what exactly happened, he sits on the side and mary stands up giving him space.

"Alia I am so sorry" he says as tear run down his cheek.

Alia looks surprised not sure how to react, she knows how to but with john and mary around she is not very comfortable to take him into her arms, she looks at mary hopefully and she understands and drags john out of the room.

As they go alia focuses back on the weeping mycroft "I am sorry too" she says wiping his tears.

"I promise I won't let you go, ever again" he says.

"you already promised that myc!" she says frowning, how can he forget the promise he made when he kissed her for the first time.

"No, I promised you I won't leave you, You never promised me that you will not leave me" he says as a matter of fact, and he is absolutely right, alia realises this and gasps.

"you are a freak" she says taking him into her arms, "and I am so stupid" she says as he makes his grip tight around her..

Mary peeks her head inside the room after an hour and she excitedly squeals and drags john over to make him see he smiles at the sight, Alia is lying on mycrofts chest both are cuddling and it seems that they have both fallen asleep, "THE MELTED ICE MAN" john says and pulls mary to kiss her.

_tada_

3 years later:

Alia is now in her medical college pursuing her dream ambition and mycroft is still holds the minor position in the british government, she has to live away in hostel but they meet twice a week and spend weekends together. And mycroft has gifted alia with a platinum chain which holds a tracker. LOL

5 years later:

Alia has completed with her MBBS but will be studying further for her post graduation and specialisation, Mycroft has proposed her for marriage and before he could even complete his proposal she said yes and kissed him.

7 years later:

They are married living together, they are happy, very happy actually they never thought they could be, and now are planning a baby together, planning because mycroft is not sure he can be a good father.

10 years later:

Little cassnadra is now 2, she has the best daddy in the world her mom is good too but is again more attached to her father like alia was, her first words were 'daddy'.

Mycroft is the proudest dad, and loves both of her princess more than anything.

That is enough I guess I don't want to extend it to cassandras wedding.

Thank you guys for reading, I enjoyed writing this and I am kind of sad that this ended.

But I will come up with another story real soon, so follow me for updates, you can message me anything, requests or anything I am free enough for another month.

There is a possibility I will do some edits here but no I will not add anything.

LOVE YOU ALL *


End file.
